Stories for Adoption
by Lady Nature
Summary: Look in side for stories and explanation, Im giving Harry Potter, Pok'emon, Naruto, and possibly others I'll label the chapters, Also alot of the story ideas are Yaoi or non-pairings, you can make a pairing if you want I don't care, I just like coming up with ideas and seeing them flourish, either with myself or another.
1. Explanation

Stories up for Adoption.

if you do adopt one of my story ideas please give creatit where it's due and messege me, Im more of a reader than a writer, so I would love to read the stories you adopt!

Small mini-summery and explination.

Okay heres the deal, I come up with loads of story ideas every day, yes lots and lots of good ideas.

Problem is I can't write as well or as often as I would like, so my ideas get wasted and not used.

So I had another idea, I would write as much of my ideas as I could down and post it on my page, anyone that wants to use my ideas for stories of their own, can!

I don't ask for anything other than let me know if you decide to use them as I could post the stories titles that come from these ideas i had, and people could read them, myself included!

Good luck to those that decide to use these stories and I hope to read them once they are finished.


	2. Harry Potter

Harry Potter:

Destroyed

Gone, the wizarding world britain was in shambles, diagon ally, Knocturn alley, Hogsmead, St. mungos, the Ministry even Azkaban was gone.

Thankfully hogwarts was standing due to Riddle and Dumbledores reluctance to destroy the castle.

The war was over now, but everyone bailed at the last minute for many reasons, Neville left with Luna after Harry begged, they were having a child and had no buisness in a war, harry asked them to take Teddy and they did reddily.

Granger and Ronald fled the battle feild and disappeared like the cowards they were.

Ginerva went with them, thankfully, he couldn't stand her.

The twins, the twins were forced to go protect Neville and Luna, they weren't happy about that, it took days to convence them to go.

Bill was in France with his wife Fleur, taking care of their child.

Charlie was in romania, he had gotten some dragons to fight for our side, they were a great help at the end.

Arther and Molly were dead, because of Ginerva, Granger, and Ronald, the sick fucks actually left them to be tortured as they had later found out, Percy fought to protect them, and when he couldn't win he apperated them out to headquaters were Harry was, his parents died on the operating table, while Percy died in Harrys arms.

Harry survaied the area he was in, it was diagon ally, the Leaky Cauldren was halfway distroyed, Gringotts was a mess but was still standing.

Harry was thankful for that, his idea could be relized then.

Harry had been to all the places wizard that was distroyed or partially distroyed, His idea was to fix everything right and make it better.

He 'vanquished' Voldemort hopefully no one would question what he was going to do next...

Actually no one was here to do so...

On that thought Harry aperated to raid everything magical.

It was a 5 years before everything was ready, Harry had contracted the Dwarves, Werewolves, and the Goblins, to build.

Harry had bought many old villeges around briten, many places were warded tightly, St. Mungos was rebuilt quickly and larger, thankfully no one was actually in the building when they were cleaned up and rebuilt.

Harry had it up to muggle hospital standers, harry even had an inspecter come and servey the buildings to top form.

Harry rebuilt the Ministry making it all easier, the goblins were happy to melt down the stupid statue and mural, no goblin would bow willingly to a wizard, that hasn't earned his respect.

Harry stole everything from the departments, files, magical items, articats, and of course the Prophesys.

Harry especially took the book and quill that pointed out the magical muggleborn children, that came in handy as their were children that were supose to go to Hogwarts but couldn't as no other magical adult was currently their.

Harry of course taught some but mainly left them to be taught about magic to oversea tutors on, thankfully the IWC helped get everything together after Harry reworked the wards on Hogwarts and such, students had to take a the new train, the train was warded against dementors, and was full of intent wards, safty wards, muggle repelant wards, and such.

Harry rebuilt Hogsmead making it better than before, poor Mr. Dumbledore, Albuses little brother was killed in his pub while protecting some children that lived in the villege.

The villege was larger than before it had a maner on the outskirts of the villege for Harry himself.

A new Floo network was put up, a large Gazebo was placed in a park that was in the middle of the villege, the Gazebo was a floo station, it was Harrys own idea so that places like the Leaky cauldren wasn't crowded so much, these floo stations were placed in all his new villeges.

Diagon ally and Knocturn alley were both restored and madernised.

Harrys vaults were enlarged signifigantly because of all the spoils he acumilated(raided) from the homes that were left behind.

A lone forest had a large thick wall around it, was warded to the niles, this place was a safe place for werewolves to roam, Portkeys were handed out in the form of braclets or stylish chockers, at the request of the helping werewolves.

The wolves were safe and so were people.

Harry took great pleasure in capturing all the Aculamtula, they were placed in a building for there silk, harry was happy to tell Hagrid that the spiders were happy with their new jobs.

Of course they weren't at first, until they learned they get feed inexchange for their silk.

Harry cleaned up the forbidden forest and planted more safe creatures there, unicorns came back to the forest, Centaurs were the most happy and rewarded him with his own bow and arrows, lessens on how to use them, and **real** divination lessons.

Harry created a magical zoo in one of his villeges, to give it income stores were built floo Gazebos were dotted around for more people and even a mini- gringotts was in place for trancfer and for the people who lived there.

This also gave the goblins more room to create tunnels and vaults, harry gaze them the land under it happily, as this fully got him off the hook for Granger and Ronalds break in/out of there briten main office.

After all it was their idea and harry proved he was under a strong compulsion charm.

Oh yeah he nearly forgot about those things.

Dumbledore in all his _greatness_, (Harry spat the word out like it offended him... actually it did) had bound harrys mind, magic and sent him to the dursleys knowing what those bastards would do.

Yeah harry found several journals during his raids of the old codgers quarters at hogwarts.

The goblins cataloged everything that was done to him and then undid everything.

Harry was out for a week and a half recovering.

Harry even built a new Quittach statium it looked like an american foot ball stadium, unsprisingly it was now near St. Mungos, but it was far enough away to not be a bother but close enough to get to if needed, the stadium was used as a comunity center as well, the center was used as a funcenter for kids sports when it wasn't in use for the world cup.

You could still camp outside because Harry liked this option.

The first two to use it were Harry and Vikor, who went head to head in a seeker seek off, this was publicated everywhere, this was the thing that brought everyone back to briten, he was finally finished building wizarding briten, and he was happy with the results.

The pure bloods weren't happy though, Harry gave files of all the curuption and laws.

The whole wizarding world was furious with the old pureblood ruled system in briten.

Fudge was sentenced to the new Azkaban, if dumbledore was alive he would have joined him.

Fudge lost everything some more people where tossed into Azkaban.

Harry stopped them from throwing the Malfoys in along with a few others Snape-Prince was snarky and glaring when he expressed his thanks.

But it was thanks none the less.

All of dumbledores accets and belonging disapeared mysteriously.

Ravens Nest- one of the villeges Harry founded and built, it was Knowledge central, Libraries, book stores, dueling center, a floo gazebo (with a lists of public floo stations of course), a meeting hall, a safe center for emergencys, along with emergency floos and portkey areas, a large building was placed at the outskirts of each villege this place was for rituals and special magical days.

A preschool that had it's own smaller floo gazebo, there was a gym for workouts, a park, and an adult learning center.

This was the place Harry was going to send all the resedents, they were going to learn new things and about the muggle world, including maths, science, world history, and if they wanted it could help you get a high school deploma.

The Malfoys and Snape-Prince were forced to attend these lessons as harrys personal punishment.

They learned alot in those lessons, Lucius and Severus even continued the lesson and got a high school diploma.

Harry wrote an introductory book for Muggle raised children, as all the old ones were crap.

The book was given to every muggle parent for a week and if they excepted the responsibility of raising a magical child they were permitted to keep the child and raise him or her.

If a child was found to be abused they were taken, the parents Oblivated or the memories were tampered with and replaced with a look alike from the muggle orphanage.

The children that were taken from their abusive homes, and muggle orphanges were placed in a magical orphange.

Godrics Hollow- was bought out by harry and turned into a full magical villege, this was a place that Harry put 3 orphanges, their were plenty of magical children in muggle orphanges around britten, whales, and scottland.

Godrics Hollow was dedicated to finding magical children in muggle homes and protecting them, this villege had a library, Toms place, Proglets protection, and Dogs star, the three orphanges, named after Tom Riddle, himself and Sirius, Tom wasn't bad he just didn't grow up happy or away from abusive muggles.

A large preschool was needed in this place, a middle school was added onto all the preschools as Harry saw that some of the older kids had a hard time studying with nosy little ones around.

Godrics Hollow as stated was a place for protecting children and learning both muggle and magical ways while keeping up with the Old ways, meaning they celibrated all the magical hoildays, like ole hallows eve, no trick or treating no parties, there were balls but the day was for respecting the dead and magic in the air.

Or it would be once october came around, rituals would be conducted and magic was going to be cleansed.

Ritual Halls were added to every comunity.

Basilisks Pit- was a place dedicated to Politics and later dark magic, a place Dark magic users flocked- er slithered too.

This place had the meeting hall for the new (and improved) Wizigamot, this place had holding cells, many court rooms, Harry placed the Ministry at one end of the villege and wizigomot at the other.

Badgers Den- held the Auror and Unspeakable departments, the minister would not be getting them to believe he was able to use them for personal protection ever again.

Harry set the Aurors and the Unspeakables on a harsh training program, Mad-eye was gleeful at being in charge of there training, much to the poor trainies horror as they soon found out.

Harry cackled everytime he came to the graduation, as they found out that they had a seperate training ground in town that was mandertory for twice a week training to keep up their new skills and learn more.

The unspeakables learned muggle foresics, they still studied old magical artifacts... well they would if Harry hadn't inicently told them that they were all crushed and destroyed with the old ministry.

Neglecting to tell them that they were all safe and locked away in one of his vaults deep in gringotts.

Well... maybe not all~ Harry gave them some of the artifacts that hadn't been examined and caterized or discovered their use yet.

Harry created a research and development department so that new discoverys/inventions could be publicated for the comunities.

Dragon Cove- was mainly where magicals went to meet up and hang around, shopping, learning and playing, a mall was built and people flocked to the place this place had new things and was where foreiners came to sell things like market for people to come and sell things.

Wolves Den- was a techy town, as that was the nick name of it, Wolves den was were magicals could go to see and learn about modern muggle things this place was dedicated to Arther Weasley, who loved muggle electronics and pulling them apart to see how they worked.

Owls Perch- was the villege with the Zoo, this villege was all about animals and was dedicated to Harrys snowy owl Hedwig, her hatchlings Zap and Tornado were both storm and thunder phoenixes, his Hedwig had mated with Fawks and since she was an owl and he was a phoenix his genes were stronger so the little ones were hatched as phoenixes.

She was delighted of course and sung(hooted) their praises Hedwig had already laid three more eggs and were waiting for them to hatch, the family lived in Owls Perch, were Harry had another maner on the out skirts of the villege, Harry visited the large nest house he built for them.

(Nest House- a large green house like building Harry built on his properties for his beloved Hedwig and her family)

(AN: Doesn't Harry love his Owl? *Dwe~* but really who dosen't love Hedwig, it's sad alot of people forget her in their stories)

After everyone was back in briten and settled into their new homes Harry took over the headmaster position and IWC mudwamp? eh whatever, Harry, unlike the bastard Dumbledore, still taught Defense and reworked all of Hogwarts.

There were of course new classes and teachers but their was also new head of houses, four people took over the houses leaving the teachers more relieved than they knew, Flitwick was happy of course he was still concidered the head of Ravenclaw, just like Pomana with Hufflepuff.

Harry refused to take Snape on as a teacher and set him up as a head of house to look out for 'his' snakes, he also took aprentices and spent the majority of his time brewing to his utmost content while helping the snakes.

Harry did not tolerate hatred amongst his students and enforced a big brother/sister program older students (6th and 7th years) took care of 1st and 2nd years, this also taught tthe higher years responsibility or atleast it should.

He hoped.

The younger students could go to the older ones with problems, the 6th year students that became a big brother were responsible for getting the 1st years to their correct classes for the first two weeks, if they shurk the work they got in trouble, not the 1st year, as they don't know their way around yet.

The younger year could go to the older year to get help or simply complain and get comfort when things get bad or get homesick.

Harry set up several unused rooms with breakable things he picked up while cleaning up magical briten, he even went to muggle pottery shops and bought lots, confunding the shop owners into not asking why.

These rooms were for stress, go into the room activate the wards and fire away, Severus loved the room and had one set up near his quarters.

Clay pots and glass were a favorite amungst the teachers and some students.

Angry students liked the challenge of breaking a large stone and ripping wood apart with magic.

it was quite fun and after they calmed Harry had them sit in a meditation room and work on Occlumency, these two things greatly helped the students calm down and learn control.

It also helped their studying and emotional control, though they found this out as they progressed in their Occlumency studies.

Harry set up many lessons including muggle lessons, such as Chemestry, Science, Phys Ed, Economics, Math, muggle history.

Phys Ed helped the teachers out more than the students relise as the challenges/races and such exshasted all the students and their were less and less fight due to the energy being place into something else.

Harry brought in muggle football(soccer) and made teams it was a safer sport than Quittach and it gave the student more excersise, Harry didn't want to see anyone of the students leave his new school looking like the dursleys, multible chins and all.

Harry shutters, He deffinatly doesn't want that.

That's all I can think of for this story Have fun with this! and I'll post more of my ideas later!


	3. Pok'emon

Pok'emon:

Pok'emon: Meowth

8-6-2014

Ash goes to get his first pok'emon and ends up with meowth a talking meowth.

Ash is smart he stays in Pallet town to train his reluctant partner and catch some pok'emon before heading out on his journey.

Ch. 1 Meowth!

"Professor Oak! sorry im late!" Ash Ketchum said as he ran into the lab only Professor Oak was there after giving his aids a day off as the new trainers had came and went.

"Hmm yes you are young man, care to explain?" Professor Oak said leading Ash further into the lab.

Ash blushed "Mom wanted me to stay for breakfest even knowing i'd be staying for a week or so before going off on my journey after i get my pok'emon and pok'edex" Ash explained.

Oak sweat dropped "Delia certianly is thorugh with her job as a mom... in anycase I only have one pok'emon to give you now, but it's not a starter it's one that I caught earlier this week" Oak said nerviously.

"Really Professor?" Ash said gratfully and the professor nodded "That's great! I can't wait to meet them!" Ash said cheerfully.

"Right, I'll be right back with the pok'eball" Oak said before leaving the lab, he came back a moment later ball in hand, Oak held out the ball for Ash to take, "Here you are Ash" He said and stood back after giving the new trainer his pok'emon.

Ash instantly released his new friend and smiled as the small pok'emon materialized "Wh-Meowth?" The meowth said which bewildred the professor but Ash did catch it as he was staring at the cat pok'emon.

"Hello little one, My name is Ash, im a new trainer, and you are the pok'emon I was given to start my journey with" Ash held out his hand "It's nice to meet you partner" Ash smiled at the sweating cat before reaching over and picking him up.

"He-Meowth!" Meowth crys thrashing alittle before giving up as the trainer had experiance with fussy young pok'emon that didn't want to be held at the moment.

"Right here Ash your pok'eballs and Pok'edex" Oak said

"Thanks Professor!" Ash said taking the things off the tray the professor held out.

"What now Ash?" Oak asked curiously

Ash scratched his new pok'emons ear and smiled, "Home, Meowth and I are going to get to know each other before we head out to Viridian city."

Oak nodded smiling as well "Sensable thing to do Ash, maybe i'll stop by later to check on you two" he said and Ash saw the gleam in his eye.

Ash grined "You sure you arn't just coming for moms cooking?" Ash asked innocently.

Oak chuckled "you caught me Ash, you mind telling her i'll come by later?" Ash could see the plea in his eye and rolled his own eyes.

"Professor you know mom doesn't mind if you come every night in fact I believe she'll be thrilled" Ash smiled "Anyway I better get Meowth here home, see ya tonight professor!" Ash said waving after putting his things away and leaving the lab carring his cat pok'emon all the way.

Ash took his new pok'emon back home where he was imediatly grabbed and snuggled after introducing him to his mother, Ash could tell his meowth was nervious and slightly scared so Ash got his mother to talk about lunch and that professor oak would be coming for dinner then when she was destracted he snatched his pok'emon much to his mothers dismay.

Ash told her that they were going to meet his friends and that he would eat with them.

Ash left with meowth as quickly as possible.

He chuckled and looked to his pok'emon, "So about that meowth mom can be cuddly with cute pok'emon, I guess I should have warned you" Ash said before heading to the forest while placing Meowth on his shoulders, "Lets go meet my friends you'll probably feel better with them" Ash said and entered the forest.

Ash walked until they came to a large clearing, what amazed meowth was the fact that there were pok'emon in the clearing, and not just rattata and pidgey, there were Kangaskhan, just three of them, a Charizard was laying on a flat rock, some of the starters were roaming about with their evolutions, and Ninetales, some pok'emon he didn't know and couldn't identify.

Meowth gapped as his 'trainer' walked steadily over to the visious looking Charizard, _'Kids going to get tus killed!'_ Meowth thought frightened as Ash came to a stop right in frount of the rock.

The Charizard growled but stopped when it looked at the duo.

"Morning Charizard, hows the egg?" Ash asked lifting the Charizards wing to look underneith, not caring that he could be blasted to kingdom come from the mother Charizard.

Ash ducked down to peek only to see a tiny golden lizard, and gap, "Your hatchling is a shiny! Congradulations Charizard he looks healthy, Do you want me to check him over just to make sure?" Ash asked examining the napping shiny Charmander hatchling.

The Charizard mother nodded to him nudging his head with her head, Ash smiled and patted her "Alright girl, i'll get right to it" Ash said and Meowth watched him pick the hatchling up into his arms and start checking him, gentally moving his arms, legs and tail, even went so far as to check the heat coming off his tail flame.

Ash smiled and tickled the napping hatchling, cooing when it snuggled into his shirt, Ash placed the little one back with it's mother "He's as healthy as can be, no deformaties or problems that I can see, he is small but that is to be expected for a newly hatched" Ash said in a doctor like tone before smiling at the Charizard He patted her on the neck "I need to check the others and the hatchlings before dinner, we'll be seeing you tomorrow CharChar" Ash waved to the flying lizard before they headed to the three Kangaskhan, he checked them over by playing with them he talked to the older pok'emon to the confusion of Meowth he didn't think Humans could understand pok'emon.

After a while Ash got done checking on the pok'emon and ate lunch with them cuddling and playing with the hatchlings, young pok'emon, ninetales and canine pok'emon, Soon it was time to go and Ash shooed them all away making sure the young got back to their parents and left.

Meowth observed his new trainer the entire day wondering how he talks to pok'emon.

Well there was only one way to know.

They arrived at Ashs home and soon were eating with his mother and the professor talking, they let him sit at the table or on the table because he was a little short, anyway the dinner was delicious!

Now they were in Ashs room, Ash had gotten dressed for bed and set a basket his mother had gotten for him to sleep in if he didn't want to sleep on the bed.

Finally Ash was in bed nearly asleep when Meowth opened his mouth.

"A-Ash?"

Ash went to the lake in the field he owned yes owned he went to many events with the pok'emon he found and raised he was a good trainer evident by his pok'emon, he used his friend Alakazam to teleport him to various places to compete in compations that won him money, he stored it all way so he could buy a large area of the forest, Alakazam and his other pok'emon helped make the clearing for his pok'emon to stay in.

Well they weren't really captured by him yet, but he was suppose to get pok'eballs delivered to his house tomarrow, Soon he will have to explain them to Professor Oak...

I wonder how his mother and the professor will take it?

Probably not well.


	4. Harry Potter: Harrys had enough!

Harry Potter

I can't remember why but I was really excited about this story, i don't remember why exactly but I was. *Shrugs*

This story (If i remember correctly) also has Harry as a Collie mix Animagus as a loving reminder of my Dog, Callie, She was a Collie mix she was unfortunatly hit by a car a day or two after I started this story, so... well that is the reason for that animal form for Harry in this story.

Harry wasn't sure what to think, Dumbledore had just told him he was to go back to the Dursleys.

It was the end of his second year, he had to put up with Lockharts borderlined stalking, he had 'defeated' a Basilisk, saved his 'best friends' sister, he even freed a house elf from a life filled with pain, which he would have desevered for Dobbys attempt at trying to kill him, of course after freeing said elf he enjoyed watching him throw his former master across the hall, then the elf Dobby bonded with him and became his house elf.

A strange day that was indeed, but after some time Harry found he liked having Dobby for help, of course he planed on getting Dobby a 'uniform' as soon as possible, since Harry didn't think he could take seeing his friend in a dirty pillow case all the time.

Harry told Dumbledore of Rons family and them willing to put him up in their house for the summer, it was shot down, _hard_, Harry let the 'headmaster' coarce him into staying with his abusive relatives until the new term started.

Harry told him he would, Harry could tell when people actually cared about him an ability he'd picked up from living with the Dursleys.

He knew from that moment that Dumbledore didn't care one bit about him, to the old fool he was a tool, Harry didn't like that.

As soon as he left the headmasters office he decided, he had three weeks left at Hogwarts and he was going to make the most of it.

Harry decided he didn't need his so called 'friends' anymore, they weren't even his friends in the first place.

Hermione was only hanging around him because he 'let' her boss him around, and 'force' him to do some things like pushing him out of the librery when they only just sat down.

He loved the Invisibility Cloak He read up on lots of thing that winter without getting spotted, mostly about charms and wards, with is how he found out his cloak was charmed to show to all with high magic and a tracking charm along with a glow charm at one of the courners.

Harry swiftly shut all charms on his cloak down, and found he wasn't descovered as much anymore, Dumbledore looked feral when he had done it.

Ron stayed around him because of his fame and when he thought Harry wasn't around he'd brag about being his friend.

Harry did have some he liked, Rons brothers Fred and George were awesome and on his side, more often than not, the two would be pranking all the people who have ever said anything about him.

Neville while shy he was pretty loyal once you showed you actually cared, and he can tell when people cared or not, like Harry could, Harry actually liked him for that.

Ginny was getting on his nervse after saving her and before, but after was way worse she seemed to think he cared about her and that were going to become something.

Harry was more likely to fuck a tree before her, or any female for that matter.

Harry slunk off the the appearing door he found on one of the top floors, Peeves called it the Room of Requirements, he found he rather liked the room, it was someplace he could relax and away from everything.

He also found he liked the second feature of the room, the 'lost and found' Harry had collected many thing from that room, his favorite? the notes someone took on how to shrink/unshrink items so they could be carried in their pocket.

Harry found books, jewelry, (which he collected quickly) brooms, odd stones of all colors, cauldrens, trunks, cloaks, some owl cages that he knew his Hedwig would love, some snitches, and surprisingly wands!

After finding the wands Harry set out to find if one of them fit him, one did so he keeped it, he also tested Neville after he found his friend had been forced to use his fathers wand.

Neville got a good result so Harry told him to use that wand and leave the other in his trunk, which he did, Nev never had trouble with his wand unless he did something he shouldn't have.

Unfortuantly Harry couldn't do anything about the exploding cauldrens, Neville will have to get over his Snape fear on his own, since he couldn't get through to the poor boy.

Harry relaxed in the cozie library that the RoR created, he was happy when he found the book he wanted to read then curled up on the plush blue sofa next to the fire place the room had created.

The next morning Harry ignored Granger and Ron and sat between the twins who happily obliged him.

Harry enjoyed his meal until Hedwig got bored where ever she was and decided it would be a perfect time to swoop in and nick some bacon from his plate, and stay for seconds.

Harry was happy to enclude his real friends on a tour of the castle, Hogwarts was more than happy to help him give it.

Harry showed even the twins who have been there longer some places they've never been.

Harry walked into the forbidden forest it was early morning and he had just woken up in the RoR, last night Harry had found an old creature book that Hogwarts said that the founders all wrote together.

He had learned about all the creatures that inhabit the forest and was excited to meet a Hippogriff, Hogwarts had told him told him that there was one on the grounds called Buckbeak.

Harry was amazed at the beautiful creature, he stepped up into the hippogriffs sight then bowed low waiting to see if who he believes is Buckbeak bows back.

Harry smiled when it bowed after a moment, Harry straightend and slowly made his way over.

Beautiful absolutly beautiful, he stroked the feathers and neck scratching for a moment at a spot when the beast relaxed, he didn't move forward.

"Hello there are you Buckbeak? I know a beautiful creature like yourself must be pretty intellegent" Harry cooed then backed up and away from the creature, "If you don't mind i'll sit over here and out of your way, I hope you don't mind."

Harry smiled when the creature unfolded one wing and pointed to a tree with a low branch, a perfect spot for reading.

Harry bowed "Thank you" he made his way over and unshrunk an odd book he got from the 'lost and found' section of the RoR.

He read for awhile and felt Buckbeak nipping at his robes on occasion, the book was deffinatly odd, it had potion and spell ideas, of course it all made since when he saw the book/journal belonged to Professor Snape.

Harry tilted his head and felt nibbling on his hair his hair was deffinatly longer than when he arrived, 'Maybe I should grow it? im sure there's a hair grow potion somewhere' Harry smiled.

Harry felt Hogwarts hum, waking him from his small nap, he had drifted off after finishing the book/journal.

Harry nuzzled into the furr and feathers that was no dout Buckbeak, the beautiful creature had decided to sit with him after a few hours around each other.

Of course the giant chicken saw fit to naw on his robes for some reason, Harry swore there was a hole on his robe.

Harry yawned "Time for me to head back I suppose" Harry lifted off the creatures side, then patted its wing "Thank you for letting me take that nap here Buckbeak, I sorely needed it."

Buckbeak stood with Harry and made a cross between a very deep chirp like sound and a huff.

Harry chuckled and stroked the beasts neck "I'll come back tomarrow to read again, I have to return this first and brew a few potions though so don't wait for me" Harry gave a last pat then backed away and bowed before leaving.

Harry arrived for dinner and sat between the twins again with Neville sitting across from him, the twins were trying to convince Harry to let them rescue him from his relatives this summer while Harry tried to nip the very thought of doing that in the butt.

Granger and Ronald were sitting way from the group fumming, whispering and glaring at the 4 of them.

Harry smiled and tried a silent pranking spell he found in the professors potion/spell journal.

The two fakers hopped up and ran around the great hall acting like their bums were on fire.

They got in trouble so fast, detention whipped them in the face, Harry could tell that Professor McGonagall was furious.

Harry rolled his eyes when Snapes eyes narrowed at him.

The man really needed to drop the grudge against his father and god-uncles/fathers, Hogwarts had told him what the three had done to Snape, but that didn't mean the man had the right to hate _him_ for their actions.

The man even believed he was spoiled! He was more fucked up in the head than Harry previously thought.

Harry giggled when the twins started singing an embarasing song about the two, but when they got to a certain high note in the song Harry nearly fell off the bench laughing.

Harry smiled, was almost time to leave school he had spent plenty of time with his animal friends, Buckbeak even gave him a ride a few times!

Harry spent some time in the Chamber of Secerts with the Basilisk he 'killed' he decided to fake his killing of the giant snake so people would leave her alone.

She inturn allowed him to go into Salizars hidden chamber, he loved it! there was so many books!

That's where he found a hand written journel on becoming an multi-Animagi, it turns out that the founders were multi-Animagi but not many people knew that.

Harry had asked if he could take the journal and go brew the potion, the Basilisk agreed but only if he came and showed her his first transformation.

Of course Harry agreed, the problem was that he had to do the potion in the potions lab in the dungens, which ment he had to get permission from Professor Snape.

Harry nocked on the potion masters door and waited for him to answer, he had decided to return the journal as well.

"Enter" a stern voice said.

Harry quickly pushed the door open and stoped when his professor sneered at him.

"Potter, what is it?"

Harry nerviously walked in and stood in front of the professors desk.

Harry reached into his school bag and pulled out the journal, "Sir I found this while exploring the castle" Harry holds out the journal and gives it to the potions master.

Severus wasn't sure what Potters game was he was sure the boy was a menious like his father.

He was surprized when Potter held out something that was stolen by the boys father when he was in his 5th year.

"I believe this belongs to you sir" Harry put the journal down then stepped back, heasitating as the professor stared at the book, he figeted.

"Where did you get this Potter!" Snape said coldly.

"I found it in one of the old class rooms in the abandoned part of the castle sir" Harry just knew he wouldn't be able to brew his potion now.

Good thing he copied the journal before giving it back to the man.

Harry hid under his Invisibility cloak, he was going to get a list of ingrediants from the potions lab so he could brew the potion in the RoR

Harry flew down the chamber of secrets he did it he became a Phoenix! just like Fawks but his was special he was a Shadow Phoenix a Phoenix that could use all the elements and was the symble of death.

He could also change into any other kind of Phoenix if he chose too, though he didn't know why.

Harry sat with the Basilisk chating and showing off his form, he was even able to read a bit after putting the book back of course.

Harry enjoyed learning his forms abilities, he learned he can go through shadows and sing a beautiful song that brought tears to peoples eyes then screech a horrible tune that had people scared.

Dobby said he would be going with him in secret to the dursleys house while they figure out what to do.

Harry figured out that not many wizards went out into the muggle world and decided to use it to his advantage.

Harry sent many letters to the goblins and explained everything that he knew.

Harry had found a geneology book and found his family was old and rich.

Harry was pissed and so was the goblins, they set everything right and set griphook to help him look for a muggle house to live in.

Harry spent the rest of his time training in wandless magic if he wasn't in class he was practicing wandless magic, the ROR and Hogwarts helped him, the room even got his a book on time from the founders time and forward he would get more time if he created his own tunner like thing.

So harry set up a time table and made time for projects.

By the time it was time to leave Hogwarts, Harry had learned to use spells up to 5th year meaning he could protect himself wandlessly.

Harry was even able to finish his tunner, he made it into a thick braclet instead of a necklace, his tunner was special that it could go farther back into time and go farward in time, but it stopped him from going past his present time.

It was helpful in getting away from his 'best friends' and having more time in practicing wandless magic along with time in the chamber of secrets or if he just wanted to fly around all day he could.

Harry also found his second form he was a mid lengh collie-mix pup, his lightning bolt scar was covered by his longish short fur on his cheast.

The basilisk was amused to see him barking in excitement over the acomplishment.

Harry even was able to play ball! Hedwig found her masters puppy form amusing as well and was the one to teach him how to fly, in his young phoenix form.

She loved him in his young phoenix form as he was a bird and was smaller than her, his phoenix form was only just old enough to learn how to fly.

Harry wasn't as big as Fawks the fire phoenix he only came up to the bottom of the birds cheast when the fire bird stood tall.

Harry enjoyed his time with Buckbeak, curled up next to the hippogriff in his puppy form or on the branch next to the hippogriffs head, or in his human form laying against him reading to the beast with intellegent eyes.

Harry loved flying with the hippogriff over black lake human or phoenix.

Harry always lost the race they had as he was still young but Buckbeak went easy on him.

Harry met a blessing of Unicorns in the forest while with Buckbeak and was nervious he transformed into his collie pup form and hid under buckbeak, he remmembered the poor dead Unicorn me saw during his detention during first year.

The unicorns though welcomed him to the blessing seeing him as an innecent and let him herd the young unicorns around as his instincts wanted once he was calmed down by buckbeak.

Harry loved playing with the blessings young.

Soon it was time to go home and Harry promised he would visit Buckbeak, the basilisk, and the blessing sometime, He regularly dropped 10 cows in the spiders nest with a howler charmed note that said that they were from harry and a request that if he could move them somewhere safer with access to Hagrid on occasion would they leave? and maybe give him silk on occasion in return.

He got his answer via a small talking spider and Harry had griphook set up an small island in the isles that he recently bought he was going to move there once his home was finished, the isles had 9 different islands in a spiral the spiders were on the end while he was in the middle and biggest island.

The spiders were comfy on their island with food and silk extanged near daily the island was soon to be covered in webs, with their old home was left empty.

Harry sent a portkey to Hagrid with a message that the spiders were happy and he could visit anytime he wanted, what they didn't know was that Harry cast a spell to make sure they didn't have anymore children for a long time he didn't want the island to become overun with the spiders or leave it.

The wards protected them and Harry told them that he would place goats, cows, sheep, and chickens on the island regularly and that they were not to eat them all at once so they could poulate the island and they had an indeffinate supply of food after some time.

Harry got off the train and went to the waiting dursleys, bi-pasing the Weasleys saying bye to Fred and George before he was grabbed and forced into the car with his things.

As soon as Harry was in the house the ravenett blasted Vernon and Dudley and silenced Petunia screams.

"Well now that we have that sorted out let's get something straight" Harry says menacingly forcing the basterds listen and listen well, "Im staying here for some time, after that i'll be going to my private home away from the freakish place and your freakiness as no **Normal** person would treat a child like you've treated me, no matter the fact I have **Magic!**" Harry scoffed at their whimpers at the word, "I will not have anything to do unless I wish to do it, no more beatings from you trying to, how did you put it? oh yes to beat the magic out of me, You three are freaks of nature, and im done being your punching bag, if I have to I WILL hurt you but im not you freaks so I wont beat you all for nothing like you, Now get to bed you freaks! you have a full day ahead of you all tomarrow!" Harry then forced them to faint and levitated them into the cupboard under the stairs as payback, he did make sure they fit snuggly though.

Harry enjoyed his day back and ate many things after taking a potion he nicked from Snapes lab, he had to get to his proper size and height by the end of summer, he refused to be short and smaller than he was suppose to be anymore!

Harry called the night bus and went to gather supplise and clothes after setting Dobby up at the dursleys, He wanted to learn how to paint and play music so he sighed up for lots of summer activities, He had a painting class at the comunity center in the morning.

Harry glamored himself and magiced himself into getting a motorcycle lisens, then promply bought a silver and black motorcycle then entanted it to do all the things he heard Hagrid talk about his godfathers motorcycle could do and more.

Yeah Harry knew about Sirius and his family Harry had plans and soon they would be enacted.

Harry road around on his bike not caring for the traffic he charmed into be like the night bus and was able to zip around alot more.

The dursleys were treated to his hated childhood Dudley was the first to bow down and appologize the next week and explained he learned about his behaveior during his schooling at smeltings, he wanted to tell Harry right away once Vernon left their presents, but after the insident he decided to wait a week and know what he felt like to live the horror Harry had lived through.

Harry accepted his appology but was still cold to him, Harry allowed him to sleep in his room, but he was still on house arrest and had visions of Harrys life at the Dursleys instead of living it like the adults were.

After a month of good behavior Harry decided to help Dudley lose weight as it could become a problem in the future as heart problems were close related to obese people.

By the time Harrys maner was done on his Island Dudley was very thin, with the help of potions and excersise at the gym the boy would never be fat again unless he truely ate the world out of food.

Dudley joined Harry in the activites learning things he would have scoffed at before.

He learned more about the magical world and its wonders, Harry treated him right, if he was nice and wasn't like he was before.

Harry even helped him with his homework how? well he was a hidden genious! Harry easily caught up in his second school studies as if he had been doing them along side his magical studies at the magical school...

Dudley blinked 'did he do both studies while at the magic school?' he thought only to see Harrys glowing eyes looking over the top of the book he was reading then he saw the smirk, 'he did, i just know it' Dudley finished his homework and they ate the food Harry perpared.

Harrys food was always better than his moms ever was, there was even cake!

Harry was great at painting and playing instraments, many instraments! the violin, Piano, Cello, and the Flute! Harry took the time to teach him things he didn't know, Harry enrolled Dudley into a language learning program with him it was going great so far, Dudley met Dobby and learned all the things Harry did at school, it was intresting! Harry had saved the school from a basilisk and save a powerful stone.

What Dobby didn't tell Dudley was that Harry had the stone with him having hidden it in the room after the fall of Quirell and brought a fake after studying a book he found, the real one was in a personal vault, it was warded so that only he could go into it not even the goblins could do so, their were other things in his vault but he would get to them later.

Harry smirked at the adult Dursleys, it was fun making them live his life of fear, hunger, pain, and beatings not knowing if he would live to see the next day or not.

Harry even joked with Dudley that this might help the fat lard Vernon into losing weight.

Harry enjoyed learning and the travel to his isle was magical (no pun intended) harry left the dursleys after giving a Portkey to Dudley in the form of an anklet, Dudley could visit anytime he wished.

Harry took a yaht to his isle it was maned by some trained house elves and magic, the boat after all was magic made and could do everything needed by itself, it was a newer model of ship and had all the works.

Their was even a boat spirit on board (A spirit that reflects the magical items/buildings sentience it would explain the women spirit he sometimes speaks to at hogwarts) The spirit takes care of everything on board the ship while the house elves keep it clean and attends to the passengers namely him as he was the owner and only person on the ship, harry had the boat made putting his magic into every item that went into the ship, harry had plans to make it into a cruise ship for anyone who wanted to tour the seas and one of his islands as it would be the only way to get to his isle.

The goblins were truely wonderful he even asked them if they would consider putting up a branch of gringotts on one of his islands when he makes his resort and his buisness idea come to life.

They agreed and set up a contract a very loose one, it seems he was a favorite with the goblins they knew he would honor everything he proposed.

Harry then got to work contracting builders and coming up with ideas for two of his islands one for the resort and the other for the fun and wild experiance.

A magical zoo was put on his island one that included two large ancient Dragons that had been generious enough to come and take the part, Harry put in an aquarium full of magical water bound beings.

Their were a few of every magical animal he could get his hands on, Their were rides and educational placed on the island then their was a place for only adults and a place for only kids.

Any child younger than 7 could be left at a daycare center and the adults could have fun at the adult only park area.

Soon everything was ready the cruise ships were ready everything was set employes were contracted and doing their jobs waiting for customers to arrive as the ships had already left to pick people up, the few ships that would be coming to the isles for a stop while the others would be docking for a week before they set off or stayed.

3 days later ships were docking and passengers were disembarking causesly, some workers were waiting to show them to the hotels by horse drawn carage.

Harry watched from his magical survalence camera as several wizards and witches looked around some curiously but mostly in awe, Harry was proud of his work, most of the young wizards and witches cheered when they were told they could use magic on the islands no ministry to bother them, the isle was in the burmuda triangle after all, the place _was_ unexplored.

Harry cackled gleefully when some older brothers/sisters were proptly hexed, cursed, and jinxed by younger siblings/cusins most likely from being tormented by them.

Harry was happy he had a large clinic built and healers avaliable at the minute as some of the darker families children got nasty before their parents could stop them.

Harry had the managers of the hotels inform their tenants of everything on the islands, happily handing out maps of everything and the portals to the only other island they could access, The workers were told that they could use force to stop any fights and they gleefully told the visitors/vacationers everything they were allowed to do to keep the peace, they were also informed that any violence to the workers or elves or any creature on the islands would be treated with extreme violance as the owner doesn't like his employes hurt and mangled, he doesn't like pain but he can and will use violence to prove a point.

The visiter were quite shocked when they were told they had to follow the rules or they'd be shipped off back to their home with no memories of their experience on the island.

Everyone got the point, don't follow the rules and pay the price.

After that everyone was sent to bed with full bellies, they all slept in exotic rooms that may change the next night from one theme to another.

Their visit was peaceful and wonderful and so many things to do! harry didn't think they did everything but this only inspired them to come again to experiance more.

By the end of the summer harry was reluctent to leave he had made his isle a thing of history, it was a stopping place for traveling wizards and witches, it was safe and no one was allowed to fight Harry planed to open an indoor area for winter along with a ski area for when it snows.

What Harry was surprised to find out was that his godfather broke out of Azkaban but Harry had a portkey ready for when he met the man, harry also heard that the minister had assined dementors to hogwarts to protect them...

What an idiot!

Ch. 2 Third year!

Harry smirked as he walked through the barrier he had just seen Dudley off to school for the year and gave him permision to visit his mansion at his isles for holidays.

Harry had learned many spells and things from his workers and books in his new library his mansion was teeming with magic just like his yaht it had a spirit, they were hard to make but he learned it from Salizars library, You had to put a bit of yourself into the creation of the thing you want to have a spirit for it to work.

His mansions spirit was called Gaia as his island was full of fanna and life.

Posidon his private yahts spirit had taken him to a magical port in briten and was sad to see him go, Harry left Posiden at the bay to wait for him to return, the house elves working to keep it in top shape.

Fun fact of the day? Granger and Ronald tried to strangle him with hugs thinking that the abuse he was suppose to recieve would make him want to be their friend again...

Didn't work Harry happily silenced and blew them back away from him before he trotted onto the train with Hedwig perched on his shoulder.

Harry met with his real friends, Harry couldn't wait to show off his new forms to Glare (the basilisk) and buckbeak, he would be pouncing with joy!... maybe anyway Harry enjoyed his ride with the twins and Neville, he happily coaxed the three into a study session to learn things Harry would enjoy teaching them.

The sorting went about normally well before Harry was called up by the hat and sorted into Ravenclaw which surprised everyone but atleast it wasn't Slytherin not that Harry would have cared either way, Harry quickly sat himself with the ravens next to a blonde girl by the name of Luna.

Harry found that Luna was an absolute treat! funny and cute, they quite quickly became great friends to the surprise of everyone.

What Harry found funny was that Luna was a seer which was why she acted funny she couldn't help it, as she was seeing the future, past, and persent in many different forms.

Harry helped Luna learn occlumancy with the others of his group, it helped her with her gift she was now able to turn it off and on if she wished, she stored her mind away like the prophacy room in the ministry or so she said anyway.

The Lovegoods weren't known for being seers but that was because they kept the gift secret and had the people that came to collect the prophesy make an unbreakable vow to keep their secrets.

They had no way to help with their gift and just grew to except that they had no way to keep the gift from effecting them when they were young.

But now... now they were indepted to Harry for giving them the gift of occlumency as they never thought they could learn it some tried and failed, apparently it took a skilled/creative tutor to learn it Luna will be passing off this secret to controling their gift to generations of Lovegoods to come!

That was what she said anyway...

Harry also imparted to them the ability to become an animagi, the twins were a pair of red wolves, Neville was a wolfhound, Luna was a white tiger and harrys forms were a dark Phoenix, a Collie pup, a Grim, and a black basilisk!.

Glare was extatic with his Basilisk form, though he was smaller than her, but that was a given as he was not a thousand years old only 13 years old.

Harry spent most of his time studying, avoiding Granger and Ronniekins, he refused to meet with Dumbledore who had tried to decide what courses he would be taking, Harry had sent a letter to the governors with his tale that the headmaster was hindering his education and trying to decide what classes he was to take when he wanted to take Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, and Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry gleefully told the govorners everything that happend the last two years at Hogwarts that made his scores so low explaining Dumbledores hiding the stone and the 'fear' of the petricfieing students happered his scores.

Harry even concented to tests, he pasted them all with flying rainbow colors, Dumbledore was of course in deep trouble, Harry watched the long bearded fool try to talk his way out of everything.

Harry after some thinking sent an anonomus tip to a Skeeter women he heard Granger and Weasley complianing about, he wrote down all the things that happend at school last year and the year before that, by the next week parents were howling in rage, mainly muggleborn parents, especially the ones that had their child petrified.

Aparently old Dumbles didn't tell the muggleborn parents the truth, Tsk, tsk.

Here you go! Have at it!


	5. Harry Potter: Headmaster Raven

Harry Potter:

Random idea that came to Mind, starts out as something and likely changes mid story to something else, have fun!

Name: Raven Black-Peverell

Olter Name: Raven Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Griffendore-Ravenclaw

Name given to Dumbles: Raven Slytherin-Griffendore-Ravenclaw

Master - Necromancy and Potions (Salizar) secretly Parselmagic

Master - Creatures/Magical animals, Sword play and daggers (Godric)

Master - Seer, Wandless magic, Mind magic, (Rowena)

Master - Death, shadows, "extinct" animals, (Peverell)

Master - Metamorpis (apeirence change), Black magic, Ritual magic, sex magic,

Has a black Andaconda (snake) called Sly, can change his size and transform as needed.

A griffen called Brave, loves to spend time with harry and would defend his friend/master until death, seldom leaves harry side unless told to or hunting

And a Raven called Siri in honour of Sirius, Siri is hounered to be named after his masters godfather, and trys to live up to the name, is very noble and likely to scratch someones eyes out than listen to them say anything bad about his master. Loves to help teach if it can, ability to talk to anyone through their minds, and holds great knowledge from his time reading with harry.

he has Fawks(the Phoenix). Fawks came to harry after having been fed up with Dumbledore, and went to harry to get away from him, and to be with the abused boy and help in anyway possible. loves to watch the boy as he goes about his day and train, even lends a wing when making potions and doing anything.

Animal forms: Wolf, Crystal phoenix, others

Raven Black - Future Potions Master

Harry had; had enough! Sirius was dead and dumbledore sends him back to the dursleys anyway!

Harry had enough of Dumbledore he had a plan, a plan to go far away for awhile, learn and travel while he could!

The dursleys were treating him worse than usual due to a letter he found while being forced to clean, Dumbledore had told them that harry himself was a murderer and killed his godfather! no one will be coming to get him early so they could do as they pleased.

Unlike what everyone thought harry was smart and a true Slytherin, the hat was right to try and put him in the snakes den

Harry knew his so-called-friends were only so because of his money and vaults he was glad it was his birthday tonight, at sixteen he would have control over himself and no one could tell him what to do.

Harry sneaks away from granger and ron to read everything he can on the wizarding world and knows alot. like the fact he will be old enough to use magic outside of school, he was going to love surprizing his so-called-family.

Unlike what Snape thinks he was great at potions close to master and he plans on becoming a master he had already created a few potions and had given one to Remus, but kept his identity a secret so he didn't alert 'The Order' he gave the name Raven Black-Peverell - future Potions Master, Of course Harry had already added his name to the family tree and all legal documents with Gringotts, he was the heir to several familys mainly the Slytherins, Griffendors, Ravenclaws, Blacks, Peverell, and Potters of course.

He didn't know how he was related to the ravenclaws but he had to get his love to learning from them, his cunning and slyness from the slytherins and bravery from the griffendors, and most likly his luck from the Peverells how else would he have survived so long with a dark lord on his tail since he was a baby?

Wont professor snape be just giddy!

Snicker

It was almost time, then he could leave and never look back!

The clock struck 12 and a mild glow surounded him he was the new lord of his houses.

Harry smirked, and petted his Hedwig he quickly called

"Dobby!"

Dobby popped into his room "Harry potter sir!" Dobby quietly cheered

Dobby unknown to everyone had bonded to harry as his new master, Dobby was more than happy to serve Harry.

"Hello Dobby could you help me, Its time to go to our new home, please snap everything I own to this room and help me pack" harry said quickly and started to pull things out and put Hedwig into her cage, he would let her out at their new home.

Harry turned from his girls cage and found everything he owned in the house packed and ready to go.

Harry smiled "You spoil me Dobby" The elf smiled happily

"Of course sir!"

"Then lets go I don't want to be here anymore and to many ears to listen" Harry said then whispered "Snakes castle everyone in the room and all I own" Harry, Hedwig and along with Dobby disapeared just moments before the door burst open.

Dumbledore was not happy, not by a long shot, he couldn't get into the Potter vaults anymore! and everything he took out has been removed from his hands and back in the vaults! his accounts at gringotts were raided and the money he took from the Potter vaults was gone!

He couldn't access Grimmald place anymore! even Granger and the Weasleys were magically thrown out of the place! All things concerning Black and Potter was out of his reach

Even the boy himself was gone from his clutches! how was he suppose to keep the boy under his control when he can't find him!

He couldn't use the boys damned bird either the tracking and mail delivery spells he placed on her were removed!

Albus cursed up a storm, making Fawks screech at him.

Albus threw a cutting spell at the phoenix, he had; had enough of the damn thing! always ignoring him, and not listening to his smallest request, ever since the Potter brat met him he has been insuferable!

Fawks took flight and flew out the window, dodging spells that the old fool threw at him, he was going to his new master the boy he met and loved from the first meeting with him.

Fawks forcfully broke the bond he made with the old fool, Fawks trilled happily when he heard the fools loud pain filled screams.

It had been a year since anyone had heard from harry, everyone wondered why Neville was happy some times, and the letters he got seemed to make him smile, not that anyone could read them, some have tried, Seamus got quite the shock when he tried.

Everyone learned not to touch his mail after that.

Neville loved his brother in all but blood, Harry had contacted him during the summer when his grandmother was being harsher than normal.

Harry had snuck him out of the house and to a Potter maner and they talked, Neville didn't know why he was asking about healing plants until a month later of the talks that he kidnapped Neville and talked quickly about a potion.

The gist of what he got was that the potion might help his parents recover from the Cruciatus cruse, Neville was so shocked by this that he stood frozen he didn't even react to Harry moving him to a plush chair.

Neville was sobbing the day he perfected the potion and his parent actually opened their eyes and smiled at him, even if it was only for awhile before they went into a healing sleep and the doctors went a flutter around the room trying to get scans of what he had done, and tried to help them.

Neville watch his non-blood brother put his foot down and state that if they tried to give any potions or cast any spells around them for the duration of the treatment he would personally come up to them and beat the ever loving hell out of them.

He told them that went double with telling anyone about them healing except for Nevilles grandmother and Neville himself should know about this until they were ready to tell themselves

Neville knew never to anger his non-blood brother when he was angry after one of the doctors stated that the headmaster had asked to be contacted if anything changed.

Neville had never seen any adult more scared than that man had been when Harry turned to him,

Neville didn't know what happened but he heard later that the man said he saw death himself and never wanted to witness it again.

Neville smiled he wondered when he could visit his all but blood brother again, he loved the training he got to do with harry.

Harry smiled as he removed the letter from Ox, Nevilles owl that Harry had gotten his non-blood brother for his birthday.

Harry sent Ox to Hedwigs stand to rest and eat some treats,

Harry couldn't let his Hedwig be seen by old Dumbles, he didn't want his precious girl to be hurt or tracked so he got Nev his own snowy owl, Harry wasn't quite sure why he named such a beautiful creature Ox of all things, but Harry wasn't going to say anything, for now anyway.

It's been a two years since he 'ran' away and he has never been happier especially with Neville being his all but blood brother, Alice and Frank Longbottom have been completely cured from their insanity induced coma, they're still alittle wobbly in the legs and a twitch would happen every now and then, because some idiot at the hospital didn't listen to him about the potion being very sensitive.

The man is still checked into the hospital after the thrashing Harry gave him for his idiocy, it taught everyone there to listen to him when he says not to do something.

Harry smiled when his Hedwig landed on the table top perch he put there so they could have meals together, of course he enjoys the little spats that his familiars get into,

Harry grined when his serpent slide up onto the table and coiled up then started to eat the bacon

'Wonder if their going to start anything this morning' Harry thought while peeking over the top of Nevilles letter.

His Hedwig and serpent Sly have been having spats ever since he picked Sly up, over who would be a better protector to him.

Harry chuckled at some of the small spats they have had, they don't happen very often, but enough to get his attention, Wasn't he surprised when Fawks joined him and bonded fully to him, he knew the phoenix would come anytime he called almost instantly, so he guessed he shouldn't be too surprised.

Harry smiled when Fawks joined him at the table with his other familiars, he looked at his letter again to reread what it said

_Dear Dark_

_Hello brother, first off congrats on getting your mastery in Necromancy, it goes well with your mastery in Potions and Defense._

_Unfortuantly bad things are happing at hogwart and the pink toad is punishing students with blood quills everyone is scared and hurt, were helpless to do anything against her rules she dosen't let us do anything!_

_She's trying to get rid of Dumbledore, which you are parbably going to celibrate about._

_She's even trying to look through our private things like your last letter she snatched it out of my hand saying she was going to inspect it, it didn't turn out favorably to anyone that day._

_I, Im scared of her Harry and Dumbledore isn't doing anything, it's like he doesn't care!_

_But you warned me about that and im glad i listened to you about it..._

_I better sent this before the toad trys to read anything again..._

_Yours_

_Nev_

_P.S, The red foxes say hey and wish to meet up at the den sometime..._

Harry chuckled at the last part, the twins are two of the three closes friends he has, they were the ones to tell him about Dumbles stealing from him and multable other familys that didn't know about their vaults.

But Harry sent out letters to familys that were being stolen from and Dumbles lost _alot_ of support, Dumbles had even lost his coveted seat on the Wimzogot.

Harry leaned back in his chair, The pink toad, what was he going to do about her? He couldn't let her harm anymore of the students at his beloved Hogwarts.

Harry heard a slight hum in the back of his head and smiled.

Hogwarts was not happy with what's going on within her walls,

Harry quickly ate his food and went to his library, the humming continued and he hummed back.

Harry sighed and hour later, 'Okay, but you better get ready dear, because im going to make lots of changes' Harry grined.

Umbrige huffed from her seat looking out into the great hall 'these uncivalized monster are still not getting it into their skulls, im the rule maker now' 'better punish them more thourally' she grined a toad grin when she looked over at Neville longbottom

'That's the little monster that had his letter shock me' she hated him she can't touch his letters let along see what they said, she huffed again 'little monster'.

The door to the great hall were thrown open, disturbing the class into looking up at the tall, long hair raven that was strolling into the hall, with a snowy Owl perched on his shoulder, the inhuman glowing eyes startled everyone, Neville perked up at the owl.

"Ox!" the owl chirped and flew from the mans shoulder and landed on the teens outstreched arm getting a treat.

"What's the meaning of this" Umbrige croaked

The green eyed man blinked at her then turned to Neville "You are right she does look like a pink Trevor" the hall was filled with snickers

Umbrige huffed not getting the joke "Who are you!" She croaked again demanding an answer.

The raven turned from stroking the beautiful owl perched on Neville arm and lifted his arm, he wandlessly levitated her and she screamed about putting her down and then shot forward stopping only inches away from the man.

"You toad are no longer welcome here, you are fired from the defense position and are to be rejected from Hogwarts grounds, you are to never step into the grounds again, unless forced to do so or was called to the school by the headmaster/mistress and with _all _the govorners and head of houses premission and of course my own" the raven says to the levitated toad who by the looks of it was turning scarlet from the blood rushing to her head.

Being upside down can do that to someone.

"Put me down this instint! Who are you to tell me an advocate of the Ministry of Magic what to do" she croaked out looking sick.

The raven grined at her "Well being the heir of three of the founders and hogwarts herself gives me plenty of power to have you removed, besides your supose to teach the students how to defend themselves and from what I hear your not doing your job" The raven says holding up several letters.

Umbrige sputtered them tried to say some things about the ministry but Harry just shook her and sighed.

"We can do this peace fully or painfully, maybe we should let the students you terrorized up until now what I should do" The tall raven makes the toad spin to punish her in his own way "Well everyone Peacefully or painfully?"

The students all shook themselves from their shock and started to shout Painfully, the raven nodded "Painfully it is" he stops the now sick looking toad "have fun with the Centars im sure they will love you as a gift, im sure you know why" The raven binds the toad while she thrashes then snaps his fingers, she was gone with a pop.

The students cheer and Neville tugged on the ravens cloak and whispers in his ear.

The raven nods "Alright students! all classes are suspended for the next three days so I can fix this place back to working order" The raven them turned and strolled out of the hall his cloak billowing behind him, like a certain potions professor, the slytherins all look at each other them quickly walk out of the hall and down to the dungens.

Siri flew down and took his perch on the abandoned shoulder to the long haired raven man, who glided down the hall and up the stairs not even hindered by the griffen gargoyal that spun up ready to help him get to the headmasters office.

The door swung open as he aproached it, startling the old fool behind the desk, "Hello who might you be, my boy?"

Siri cawed angerly, flaping his wings and glaring at the old fool, only to calm as his master scratched at his chest feathers "Be calm Siri, he doesn't mean it"

The old fool got a twingle in his eye "Maybe we should have some tea? Then we can get to why your here, my boy" Again Siri caws angerly "my, why is she so angry? Have I done something to offend her?"

The man nodds "Multable times, first off old man im not your boy, Siri is quite possessive of me and doesn't like other people trying to claim me, second Siri is a male, and you called him a her, I suggest you hold off on calling me your boy or anything close to that"

"And why is that?" Dumbles asked twinkling his eyes.

"Because I wont hold him back now as you have been suitably warned" The raven cawed and glared at the old fool, ready to take off and gut the old man at any sudden movements.

Dumbledore chuckled clearly thinking it was a joke of some kind.

"Now why are you here child? are you here to see a student or-"

"Your fired" The man says interupting the fool "Hogwarts called me because of the students and the castle herself is threated and your not fit to lead anyone, if what she is telling me is true you heaped alot of pressure on a child to fight your battles for you, even has gone as far as put him in an abusive home so you can, -oh how did she put it?- save and malipulate him" The raven haired man leaned back already knowing they had spectators.

"Your a despicable old fool, and are not getting away with what you planed on doing once the poor _abused_ boy has vanquished your enemy for you, Would you like to tell your staff what you planed, or should I?"

Dumbledores face was red, then shot off a spell at the raven haired man only to be restrained by an Andocanda and a Raven clawing at him in anger, The man doesn't even flinch as a sheld is thrown around him and absorbs the spell,

The old man curses up a storm then it turns incoherent as the giant snake squeezes him tightly

"Thank you Hogwarts dear" the castle hums startling the teachers as Minerva moves close to the bound headmaster, but not close enough to the snake to be bitten.

"Don't squeeze him to tight Sly i don't want him dead, he needs to be alive to suffer all he has done to this world, I want him to see all his work undone"

"Who are you, and why are you doing this?" Minerva says pointing her wand at the raven haired man.

"My name is Raven Slytherin-Griffendore-Ravenclaw im the heir of three of the four founders of Hogwarts and as of the moment I walk into this castle the lord of Hogwarts, It's a pleasure Minerva, Hogwarts has told me much about you" Raven bowed his head slightly at the gobsmacked women

"Your-your the heir of?" she trailed off at his nod.

"Yes Hogwarts called to me and I answered, Hogwarts is here to educate young witches and wizards to control their magic and to defend themselves should the need arrive, also teach them about our world." Raven said after casting a sleep spell at the old fool

"This filth that calls himself the headmaster has not been doing that he hasn't even help the muggleborns get use to or get to know our world what so ever, and from the look of this room he does even try to get the house to cooperate and favors... Aa. the lions, tsk tsk tsk that's something no headmaster is suppose to do. Stupid fool." Raven mummbles that last part then nudges said fool with his foot.

"What do you mean?" Flitwick the half goblin asked

Raven looked to him "What I mean is that the headmaster is supose to be netural to the houses so that none of the students get preferable treatment, so that when the students go out into the world they don't hate each other as much, everyone is to be treated as equals, in these halls"

Snape sneers "What now then?"

"Hogwarts asked me to come and fix everything she has already made me the new headmaster" That shocked the staff.

"What!?" they say shocked.

Raven glares at them all "You heard." Raven turned to the old fool "Hogwarts dear I believe you wanted to do something with this fool, unfortuantly we can't throw him out as his assests and vaults have been frozen to let all the familys he stole from get back what he stole, so I guess he will have to be put up in the castle for now" Raven voiced aloud then "Hogwarts dear please put a room close by the office put a serpent picture in front of it and remove the stench of the fool from my new quarters please."

The castle humed for a moment them the fool popped away and the colors in the room changed to all four house colors.

Raven rised an eyebrow "wow my dear you truely spoil me" the castle hummed then settled down.

Raven quickly had everything moving within the room and lead the professors to the new room and gave a hiss to the snake guarding the entrance startling the professors into pointing their wands at him, After telling the teacher they were idiots to believe their is only one parselmouth in the world, and reminding them he was the many great grandson of Salizar and Lord Slytherin he showed them the fool was alive and that he can't leave the room to cause mischeif or even use magic.

Raven asked for all teachers to send their syllibus' to him so he can see if they could be improved, the professors left the swirling office leaving the new headmaster to paper work and to write up speeches and things.

As soon as the door closed Raven got to work on fixing the wards around Hogwarts and strenghing what was weak and adding a few of his own.

Raven scowled at the papers in front of him, was this really what 5th and 6th years were learning?

Raven reworked everything after dealing with the Aurors and Dumbledore.

The wards were strengthened to top form, adding several new wards was easy as hogwarts wished for it.

Raven used every bit of his magic to power the wards and then some.

The passed out after wards and found himself in his rooms with his 'pets' around him.

Raven was quick to inform the students of what was going on in their school, Raven informed the seventh years that a remedeal class was going to be placed for Defense and that their teacher will have new subjects to teach the sixth and seventh years.

Raven would be teaching defense until a sutable teacher was found.

Raven reread the charter for the school it explained many things to him, mainly he could control what was taught to his students, he was greatly discused with what he found.


	6. Harry Potter: Magical Harry

Story idea

::_Parseltonge_:: ::(ParselScript)::

*_Beastspeak_*

{Egyptian} {{Egyptian hirogliphs}}

~Mayan~ ~(Mayan script)~

+Japanese+ +(Japanese writing)+

=Chinese= =(Chinese writing)=

Ch. 1 Harry and Magic

At two years old Harry befriends magic herself, who a year later when Harry is three links him to Neville Longbottom so they had a twin bond able to enter each others minds when ever they please even take over the other when nessisary.

(When harry is in Nevilles mind, Neville gets a emerald ring around the pupal of his eyes when harry takes over one eye is turned Emerald the same is opposite with Neville if he takes over, his Hazel eye color does the same with harrys emerald green)

At 8 Harry had enough of The dursleys and sends a bloody letter to the police, who apon seeing the bloody letter crash into the dursleys house weapons drawn only to see what harry wrote about, Harry was being tortured down in the basement, Vernon is taken down in the basement and Harry was unchained from the crimson bloody wall and carried after his uncle out while his uncle thrashes around.

Vernon gets loose from the police and maniges to toss a kitchen knife at harry who had been put down and was hugging tearfully into the police officers chest thanking him repeatedly, The knife hits him in the shoulder completely knocking the painfilled boy out his pain tolerance only went so far.

A mad grining Vernon was cuffed and nearly shot (repeatedly) by the worried police.

While miles away a frantice Neville who had been talking with Harry was cut off for the first time since they were first linked worried he begs his gran to take him to the hospital in the muggle world to help his friend, he was sure that was were they had taken his knocked out friend.

His gran denies him repeatedly and he gets angry at her "Fine!" he yelled "If you wont take me i'll go myself, Har needs me!" Neville sat down and called to magic herself who after some minutes answers and 'pops' him away from his now angry/shocked and frantic grandmother.

Neville was 'poped' to harrys side or the officers side that had carried his friend to the hospital, he was pacing the thankfully empty hospital waiting room.

Neville shocked the officer then he was questioning the officer asking about Harry repeatedly begging for answers.

After an hour Harrys 'woke' up and while the doctors tried to patch him back together he imediatly goes to Neville looking through his eyes, calming Neville instantly surprising the officer with his change from franticness to a calm child in relief.

Neville sat with a relieved sigh and started to mentally check Harry in concern.

Harry gives a soft chuckle in his mind as his brother checks him.

Harry after he was released from the emergency room his unconcious body was taken to a room and the officer guards the room to make sure no one enters, except the form of Rita Skeeter who was in the muggle world for some reason, curious about what was going on she uses her beetle form and sneaks passed them, then leaves after seeing Harry Potters tortured sleeping form.

She writes an article after she snuck in again later and got a photo of Harry, Neville beside him holding his hand sleeping as it was night.

Snape read the paper the instant he had it and was completely shocked at the photo and story, he had believed Harry to be spoiled and it didn't help that she had an interview with the dursleys either.

Dumbledore was late so he quickly left the hall getting looks from his snakes and practcally ran to the dungens and dived for his floo.

He was quick enough to post a note on his door saying the class was canceled for that day.

He walked into Harrys room seeing the two boys the same age but different harry was smaller than the other boy so much smaller it hurt him.

He went to touch Harry but was stopped by the other boy his eyes were hazel and emerald, he glared at him "Adult" he snared "Don't touch me!" the boy hissed at him clear distain for not him but adults in general.

Snape flinched, then watched in fasination as the emerald green receded to a green ring around the childs pupal.

The child looked disorianted and groaned "Ry that was offle please try not to do that again" the child said then gave a forgiving smile after a minute to harry "Forgiven" then he froze and looked at him, the child snatched his hand away when he noticed he was holding Snapes wrist and stuttered horrable "S-s-s-s-sorry sir I-" the wasn't sure how to explain.

"Don't worry child I was just going to move Mr. Potters hair out of his face, though I would like to know what you ment by what you said" Snape said then added "My name is Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts" He introduced after he felt Nevilles magic feeling that he would be a muggleborn.

"Uh m-m-my name is Neville Longbottom sir" he bowed shocking the professor.

"The Longbottom heir? What are you doing here of all places? From what I know Harry doesn't have any magical friends or even has met a magical person" Snape asked gentally to the nervious child.

He was pretty sure that if any of the people back at hogwarts would have collective heart attacks seeing him being nice.

Neville smiled after a minute and looked to Harry taking his hand and relaxed, im here for Ry" Neville gestered to Harry, "we've been friends for a long time, we've never been able to actually _see_ each other in person before, this is the first time I've actually seen him in person" Neville said clutching his brothers hand "Usually it's only in dreams and Harry coming to talk and help me when im in trouble, I go to him during his school hours so i know about muggle things" Neville stopped suddenly and watched Harry smiling "He says he's trying to wake up it will take a minute" true to Nevilles statement Severus watched Harry wake up and smile at Neville before giving him the same look the Longbottom heir gave him when he grabbed him.

"Horrable adult-" Harry said making him flinch again "Ry! it's okay he's a wizard like us" Neville interveined quickly.

"A Wizard? right Potions professor at hogwarts Severus Snape" Snape raised an eyebrow "Looks like a bat" Neville chocked and started coffing.

"Ry that was rude! I thought you paid attention to the lessons and books you had me read to you!" Neville scoalded.

Harry chuckled at him "Of course I paid attention I could recite everything if you want, but just because I _can_ be polite does mean im _going_ to be, besides why should I be polite to some _Adult, _wizard or not" Harry snarled Adult like it was the most insulting thing in the world.

Severus couldn't find it in himself to blame the child for his lack of trust in adults after what he got from the guards the boy was chained to a wall in the basement being whipped and beaten when they found him, he had a feeling he had been in far worse.

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair He would be having words with Albus and maybe more.

Snape talked to the two boys and showed them his scars from his childhood his father hadn't been that great either, He was sure he had there trust even if it was a little, he was even able to tell Harry about his mother Lily and was infuriated when harry told him that the dursleys told him that they were drunks and his mother was a whore.

Severus wanted to go muggle hunting, pacificly two muggles.

Severus closed up his converstions, he came back the next week that Harry was their he made sure dumbledore didn't reach the child going so far as to place spells on the room and door so no magical person other than the three of them could enter or even see the door, it was a version of the fidilious charm.

Dumbledore was of course furious he couldn't find harry or anything about him.

Snape spent lots more time with them getting to know the real harry while they started to trust him more.

Severus knew not to keep anything from an adult hating child and told everything he could.

The next month past with him visiting and the wizarding world fear for harrys life as none could get to him.

After his month of the hospital and getting healed by Severus he was free to leave, and he did so without anyone, Neville was taken back to his frantic grans house who was angry at him for leaving for so long but Neville was now protected by Magic herself.

As for Harry, Magic showed him to Gringotts and he met with the goblins, They took to him quickly by showing respect to their ways.

He found Dumbledore and some people named Molly, Ginerva, and Ron weasley had been taking from him.

He had that stopped imediatly, his money, artifacts, books, and homes returned as well, he owned a place called the burrow and they were living there, he decided to meet them before taking that place back.

The next month he watched them via magic herself he was happy to meet the twins in deskise, along with Charlie and the one time with Bill, but Arther was bent to his wife and the two youngest were horrible the girl was hell bent on becoming mrs. Potter, like that was actually going to happen, and the boy was an idiot wanting to piggy back off his 'fame' he had a few talk about what happened that night and he was completely descusted.

Harry went back to the Goblins and told them to make an account with the twins and _ONLY_ the twins.

He drafted a note to the twins and with Magics help he made it just right, he picked out a home from his many maners and met his house elves, who were more than glad to clean up for him.

He shopped and got a beautiful Snowy owl and a few others that caught his eye, like the magical creatures in Nocturn alley strange but cool, he had his house elf take all his new perchess to his new home including the large amount of books he got.

He had his new owl, Hedwig, go to the twins and only let the twins touch her letter, she understood and flew away after he tied the letter on.

The twins were outside when they reseived the letter.

_Dear twins Fred and George_

_For now my name isn't important but I have found that you plan to open a joke shop when your old enough, and I can already tell you will do great things no matter what your family says._

_So I have decided to fund your education even if it is not needed you can use the money how ever you want but know that I don't like your parents and they wont be able to get anywhere near the money in the vault nor can anyone but the two of you can touch the key._

_Know that if anyone who has bad ideas of using the key will not be able to touch it, meaning your sibling even if you give permission the key will reject their touch._

_You now have a vault at Gringotts under the name Kitsune, as Kitsune are very mischevious and it fits you two kits..._

_I know you two kits have been struggling under your parents roof at anytime you wish to leave them go to gringotts they can help you._

_I also know how you two plan to go through Hogwarts, All I ask in return is get the best grades possible if you get masterys in some of the classes offered at hogwarts such as Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and some others you can get farther in the world and more people would respect your jokes and come to see what famous masters are doing in a shop, and maybe be more inclined to trust your jokes._

_Plus the masters might give you many new ideas, your probably thinking of some as you read this..._

_So as i said you now have vault at Gringotts, learn as much as possible little kits, and don't worry about running out of funds i've got plenty, I will be happy to send letter back and forth when ever you need to talk._

_Your benifactor _

_P.S. My owl will wait for a letter so please send one soon, I wish to have her home you may call her Hedwig, maybe I should get you two some owls?_

Fred and George made a hasty retreat to their room with the letter and owl, ignoring their mother and everyone else and worked on a response after securing their new key.

They sent the letter off with the white beauty and just started at the letter and key thinking to each other _'Is this real?'_

Harry chuckled when they got their response and Hedwig was ready for another flight, he should send a letter to the professor.

He didn't like the man at first as he was an adult but he finally started to trust him when he talked about his experiance with nasty adults.

Harry was sad he treated the man as he did afterwards.

"Ready for another flight girl?" Harry chuckled at her excited hoots.

Severus Snape was not in a good mood, he had gone to see harry and was told that he disappeared after they told him he was as healthy as possible at the time.

Snape was snapping at everyone and locking himself in his potions room brewing everything possible even his most complicated potions he made the Wolvesbane.

This was until he got a letter that visably perked him up making the other professors that had stayed for the summer curious.

_Dear Professor Prince_

_First Off Sorry I disapeared but I had to do something, no im not going back to the hospital, why would I? im not going to be placed in a place that I don't want to be, and anywhere an adult -minus you- wants to put me is bad for me, as you said this Dumbledore wants me as his weapon and im not for that, so there._

_Don't worry im safe so is Nev Lady magic was kind enough to send him home safely._

_I went to the goblins in a quest to learn, and learn I did! did you know that dumbledore had his filthy adult hand on my vaults? I would check with them if I were you Sev he might be in yours as well, even if your an adult be on the safe side and claim your Prince lordship, it might help with everything, but you never know._

_If the princes hated your mother they would have never left you anything Sev, go check and receive your lordship you would be doing me a favor..._

_Im at one of my families maners with my owl Hedwig and some interesting magical animals theres a black bird called a phoenix that sings so beautifully! you should come over and listen sometime! _

_Yours _

_Emerald eyes_

_P.S. the maner is Potter Maner: Storm Phoenix is the password, not sure why though..._

Severus was up and stalking out of the great hall with mummers of going to brew potions all day.

Severus went 3 days glancing at the letter before he gave up and packed away his things sending a letter to Harry he was given permission to stay over and sent word to the headmaster on his taking a vacation as he had surprisingly finished the potions early and luckly he didn't need to worry about making more for the next year.

He flooed to the Leaky cauldren then after afew people used the floo he was off to Potter Maner with a quiet password and floo destination.

Severus nearly snatched the boy up when he saw him he was worried the child had gotten hurt or worse... he was going to break that thought before it went to far.

"Professor Prince!" Harry said smiling, and he groaned loudly.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Severus asked following the child to where ever he was leading too.

"Because your a Prince and I don't like Snape, it sounds to much like snap or snake" Harry shook his head "Snake is cool and fits with slytherin but I like prince better it fits with your un... glamor? yeah unglamored self" Severus blushed slightly he wore a glamor to keep people away he looked young thanks to his vampire creature inheritance he would live a long life, if not killed or he takes his own life.

Harry smiled at him his eyes shining "You can drop the glamor here Sev no one but you, Nev and I can get into any of my homes so your safe here, though i must warn you, I have a pair of kitsunes that might join us in the years to come..."

Harry continues to talk then he dropped the glamor and Harry showed him around after he put his things in his room that was across the hall from Harrys, the door next to harrys was Nevilles.

Harry showed the potions Professor the Library next to last and he had to shut the door before he lost the professor, they got a large lunch then he showed him the potions lab, and it was claimed by the professor as his, Harry wouldn't argue because it made him happy.

Harry and the professor read in the library alot and Harry was taught how to make potions, and was able to teach the professor Wandless magic, but only abit.

Dueling was taught to him and they spent lots of time in the training room as Harry had the man doing physical exercises with him 'to keep him in shape' as he didn't want to be around any _round_ adults.

Severus scowled at the comment though it did get him to be more healthy as the elves worked hard to keep them as healthy and fit as possible.

Neville wasn't left out of anything either, they all learned muggle martial arts together and Severus taught them Occlumency.

Severus woke up with a groan and cursed the wolf cub for getting him into a habit of waking early or be dosed in water.

He did his excersise ruetein and was tempted to go to Harrys for the run before he shrugged it off and took off to run a few laps around the lake, today was the day Harry and Neville was suppose to be coming to Hogwarts and he was anxious, the headmaster and ministry had lanched a search to find harry 4 years ago when he disapeared, Harry actually had the guts to send an back off warning to the, he quoted "Filthy untrustworthy Adults" Severus chuckled at the memory.

Dumbledore took a major hit as he had told people he had repeatedly checked on the boy and that he was growing fine and spoiled rotten by his family.

Families were infuriated when they read about Harrys life as he had sent a letter to the Daily Prophet with slyness that was so slytherin that Lucius Malfoy comended him.

Dumbledore was pushed out of all his positions as cheif warlock and his other titles, he nearly lost his seat as headmaster but was somehow able to hold onto it.

Sly bastard.

Harry was planing an assault on the headmaster reputation for leaving him with the muggle filth.

Severus planed to help Voldemort if he doesn't plan on hurting Harry, he has grown to like the brat.

Harry was single handedly helping the wizarding world, there were now magical orphanages and a fund that allowed the magical children to attend Hogwarts or anywhere they wished.

It was amazing Harry inspected the orpahanges himself and does random checks in diskise, he quite likes to do that.

He was even able to catch many abusive people that the ministry had appointed so Harry looked over the orphanages and hired people from the shadows.

Squibs and mostly mothers looked after the orphanages doing a great job of it, most of the children now had many mothers and the women were called everything from mommy to mother, the head matron was called Gran or grandma.

The women all absolutly love it, he had heard that Narcissa had joined draging Draco with her to find playmates and he aparently loves it, being the big brother and younger was great, or so his godson told.

After finishing his laps he started to work on his Martial arts he actually finds it relaxing to practice, punching things was theraputic, who knew? after streaching he worked on his wandless magic, his magic was simi-sentient like Harrys and Nevilles now it protects him quite well even if he was unaware of anything going on.

He was glad he asked Harry to show him how 4 years ago, aparently lady magic had a soft spot for Harry and people he liked and trusted.

And Lady magic takes care of her favorites.

And that is what she had been doing from then on.

A _'bombarta' _later a panting Severus left his training area and went to shower and eat.

Soon Harry met up with Neville and his gran at the trainstation, and boarded he watched Nevilles gran like a hawk.

She hadn't liked him after he gave her a few choice words about Nevilles wand, and of course he had to toss the thing right in her face and drag his brother to get his own wand and holster, buying him everything while his gran tried to follow and protest an animal Harry was getting him and he shut her up with a well place Severus worthy glare.

Harry got his brother a tiger cub for his 'cat' to Hogwarts while he got a panther cub, he was taking him and Hedwig, his cub was sleeping next to Nevilles on the seat, they had been bonded to their owners by Magic so they were now magical cubs that would grow larger than the regular non-magical cubs.

Harry chuckled at the two then the door opened and a blondy with mercury blue eyes opened the door, "may I sit here the others were full" the brothers nodded to him and invited him in.

The other child put his things away and nearly sat on the cubs before Neville pointed them out.

"My name is Harry this is my friend Neville nice to meet you" Harry introduced and the blonde shook his hand.

"My name is Draco Malfoy" The blonde said and Neville and Harry stared at him making him nervious.

"Well now Nev-"

"Seems we found-"

"A Dragon to play with!" they twin speeched together perfectly.

Draco blushed "Are you two brothers?" he asked curious.

The two nod "In a way we are" they say together smileing mischeviously only to put innocent faces when the door opens again, the innocent faces turn into snarls.

"Weasley what are you doing here, insulting us with your mere presents leave and we'll forgive this time" Harry and Neville said together growling at the red haired boy.

Ronald flushed and was about to say something before he was shoved away and the twins came barreling in to hug Harry and Neville, _accidently_ shuting and locking the door as they came in.

"Ookami cub! good to see you!" Fred cheered

"Yeah wolfy nice to know we can torment our brother together again you too are going to either Ravenclaw or Slytherin deffinatly!" George says.

"But makesure to get into Slytherin okay that's were your awesome big brothers are~" Fred coaxs smiling.

George nodds and says "That's right, we must show them the ways brother!"

Neville and Harry chuckled at the two completely bewildering Draco.

"Wait a second I thought you didn't like the weasleys! and what are you talking about! no weasley has been in Slytherin ever!" Draco said huffing.

The twins turn to the blonde and tilted their heads.

"Well, well, well, what-"

"Do we have here? a blonde-"

"New friend? or maybe prey?" the two said getting a wack to the back of their heads from Harry.

"Stop that, he's a new friend" Harry said sternly before turning to said blonde, "Ignore these two, they're insane (Twins: Only alittle!) see? it's nice to meet you Draco, as for the weasley coment these two are only weasleys by name and blood, but that will change as soon as possible, the two don't like their so called family and neither do Nev and I for that matter" Harry informed while the twins play with the cubs getting shredded by their claws for waking them up.

Itzli and Li yowled at the twins and attacked until their clothes were ripped to shreds and were slightly bloody.

"Ahhh! Harry! call them off!" Fred yelled holding his resently bitten hand.

Harry sighed and gave a sharp whistle making the cubs ears perk and detatch from their victums and go to both of their masters hopping onto their laps, curling up for a nap with a purr of satisfaction.

Harry and Nev chuckled and Hedwig hooted.

"Harry~" the twins whined and he sighed again.

"Fine" Harry took his wand out and cast _'Episkey'_, _'Repario' _and _'Scourgify' _to heal them fix their clothes and clean them from the drops of blood on them, "There you go good as new" Harry nods his head and sat back with a book he summoned from his trunk, '{{Ancient Spells: by }}' and read while the rest chatted three of them knowing not to mess with his books and to not intrupt without reason.

Everything was calm until a bushy haired girl decided to join and interupt the peace with a loud squeal and nearly snatched Harrys foren book.

Thankfully the twins were able to kick her out before she broke harrys book induced trance.

The rest of the trip was as expected quiet with the twins thrown in Neville was laughing and draco was smiling at their antics.

Soon they were all in the hall being sorted Draco was treated to the sight of Harry snarling at the headmaster and deputy headmistress.

The hat was put under a silent spell by Dumbledore to place Harry in Griffendor but Hogwarts canceled it before it called out a house for Harry.

Harry and Neville go to Ravenclaw, much to the disappointment of the twins and Draco, but that didn't stop the five from going to each others common rooms, (to plan chaos! muhahahaha!)

That's all for now!


	7. Harry Potter: The most faithful of Owls

Ch. 1 The Change

Hedwig loves her master and friend Harry Potter.

She has been with him for awhile and knows that the people he shares a nest with hurt him... badly.

Her master always saw that she had enough to eat even if he had to give her his own food.

She witnessed many things that the bad humans have done to her precious master and knew that the leader of the big nest her beloved master goes to knew about what was happing to her master.

It was the summer before her masters 3rd year at the big nest when the bad nestmates decided to hurt her master even more.

They beat him, leaving large near black spots on his skin, she could tell her beloved master was hurt far more than she could see.

The whale-man grabbed her masters hair and forced him onto his nest.

Hedwig screeched at the whale-man and rattled against her cage trying to get to her master to protect him, everytime they hurt him, but the whale-man had forced her master to lock her away, he was in tears when the lock clicked he was locked away all his life.

Now he was forced to do the same with her.

The whale-man forced her beloved master onto his stomic, hurting him in ways she knew was bad.

She screeched and screeched, clawing wishing to protect her beloved master.

The whale-man got annoyed when he finally finished hurting her master, she screeched at him to leave nearly nocking her prision over.

It got the mans attention, the man gave and evil look as he look at her, he spared a look at her master then chuckled darkly and stalked over to her cage.

She screeched and tried to claw him as he carried her cage past her master.

Her beloved master picked himself up and pleaded for the whale-man to not hurt her.

The whale-man dared to laugh! At _her_ kind, and sweet, beloved master!

She wanted the Whale-man to suffer, no one should hurt _her_ beloved master!

Her master was hurt more by the whale-man then dragged to the eatting area with her.

Then he did something she would make him regret he forced her kind and sweet, hurt master to watch her be killed and burned.

She screeched, At his tears, he was pleading and trying to save her, She wanted to save him too.

"Hedwig!" her beloved master cried as she watched and felt the flames consume her body, killing her.

If she died no one would be able to protect her beloved master, She heard and saw in her final moments her master being hurt more, Bleeding and crying trying to save her.

She had to protect him!

Her beloved masters eyes tears making them look like shimmering emeralds, the last thing she saw before a wave of magic came from within her.

She would protect him!

A blinding light stopped the whale of a man from giving the young wizard one of the worst beatings of his life.

He screamed in fright when he looked up and saw piercing ice blue eyes glaring at him through the now green flame he used to torch the wizards owl.

A sceeching thrill was given and two beautiful icy white/blue feathered wing spread from the flames.

The flames died down with the cold that froze the house.

The Bird that emerged was beautiful and angry, The bird screeched at the whale-man who harshly threw the unconcious boy onto the floor and backed away.

The bird screeched angerly.

How dare he!

He dares to hurt _her_ beloved master! He will pay!

She screeched and used her new instincts, her new magic welled up.

I'll teach him to hurt _her_ beloved master.

The bird glowed then sent freezing wind and ice to the whale who _dared_ to hurt her master.

The whale-man was frozen in ice it would melt of course her master was too gental to hurt anyone and even if she wanted to kill him, she couldn't her master was to kind to kill off even the most deserving, she wished she could do more though.

But her master needed her!

Hedwig carefully glided to her beloved master and used her new healing tears to heal her beloved master as much as she could.

She knew he was cold, her new magic was powerful, he needed warmth, Hedwig flew around the house collecting blankets for her master.

She would help him all she could.

He was still so hurt and she knew he needed to leave, her ice would melt.

She gentally butted her beak against her hurt master barly grazing his tender skin, she knew it was sensitive, he had told her what the whale-man and his nest mates had done to him since he was left here to suffer their hate.

She would take all the time he needed to wake up even if she had to freeze the whale-man again, she knew her beloved master was tired and hurt, they beatings he recieved have been building up and the labor and stress he had been through the last couple of days had nearly killed him.

She knew he needed to rest, but she needed to get him and his precious few belongings to safety, they couldn't be left behind, the whale-man would destroy them in spite.

Hedwig extended her wings and took flight, she would gather her masters precious things put them in his trunk and take them all away to safety.

The reborn phoenix flew around gathering everything, her masters precious cloak, his wand, his picture book, her master was smart to put them away under the floor.

Everything else was in her masters old room, under the stairs.

If she knew her master wouldn't approve she would perminatly freeze the whale-man and the nestmates, they _dare_ put _her_ beloved master in such a small and dark place!

Hedwig quickly gathered everything and gentally put everything away in his trunk, and carried it to her masters side.

Where to go? The old big nest leader is the one who put her beloved master with the hurtful whale-man, She spared a vicious glare at the thouing whale.

Her master talked about a few good people.

Her beloved master talked about a sweet blonde girl whos name honors the moon.

Her master met the moon child while he was at the big nest learning, she was just started to learn at the big nest during his second year, she was a sweet girl, Hedwig could tell the moon child was becoming her masters sister figure.

But the moon child wouldn't be able to heal her master, and she didn't want the child to worry.

The red look alikes... twins if she remembered her master call them correctly... Were already brothers to her master, they are strong and even help her master before to get him out to this hurtful nest, they tried to get the leader to let her master stay with them but they could only do so much.

Her beloved also talked about his two friends the deceitful ones that only want to further hurt her master.

But her gental and beloved master doesn't know they are trying to harm him.

She would protect her beloved master!

... She remembered the beings her master spoke of... and knew they would be the best and only ones she could think of.

Hedwig quickly refroze the struggling whale-man and twisted her tails around her hurt master and his precious few things, she called on her magic and instincts to take them away, to safety, and healing.

The goblins were quite surprized when a flurry of cold and light apeared in the middle of the teller room.

The goblins quickly surround the light with weapons pushing the curious wizards away.

They were even more surprized with what they saw.

A beautiful Ice Phoenix standing on a trunk and a blanketed boy who was unconcious face down and clearly very hurt.

The phoenix thrilled and called making distressful sounds turning around looking at the gobins pleading, thrilling notes of hurt and pain.

The goblins took action quickly the head teller told someone to get the director while the others levitate the injured child to the medical wing.

One of the goblins saw the child naked and made sure he and his various scars were covered.

Someone had tortured the child and from the looks of it; it had been happending for a long time.

He was small and bleeding.

If there was one thing they goblins hate more than thevies it was child abuse, goblins, hell any race of creatures treasured children, for one to be hurt this badly...

The goblins were known to be vicious... they would get to the bottom of this, but first there was an extremely hurt child and distressed ice phoenix that looked ready to kill if one of the wizards so much as flinched towards the boy, let alone looked at the poor child.

"Don't worry Ice Phoenix we'll heal him up, come along you don't want him alone do you?" a goblin Griphook spoke to the glaring phoenix.

The same goblin who made sure her master was covered... Hedwig looked to the goblin after a moment she spread her wings she picked up her masters trunk full of her beloved masters precious few things and flew after her master.

The goblins quickly set everyone right and hurried the suddenly curious and diffcult wizards around trying to get them to hurry so they could see to the child.

Ragnok the king of the goblins was surprised when a teller had burst into his office and told him of a child and an ice phoenix suddenly showing up in the middle of the bank.

He was angry when he arrived to see to the child and found out that he was extremely injured and has signs of long term abuse.

What surprized him was that the child was none other than Harry Potter the Potter and Black heir they had been trying to get in touch with about his vaults for along time.

The ice Phoenix nearly attacked him when he entered the med-wing to check on the child.

He was lucky that Griphook calmed the distressed and protective bird down.

Ragnok didn't know his anger could go any high when the healer showed him the medical report on the child.

Mental stress.

Physical exshastion.

Sleep depervation.

Malnurishment.

Dehydration.

Internal and External bleeding and injures.

Most of his bones had been broken in the past and had not been set and healed properly, they would need to be broken and reset, some regrown.

His entire back looks like the bark from a tree, from what he could tell the boy had been whipped and his flesh carved into.

What angered him the most was the evidence of Rape.

Ragnok glared at the word, to rape a child... he wanted to kill the people who dare do so... if he had his way, he would.

What also angered him was the blocks and binds on the child magic trying to keep it from growing and from helping the child heal.

The binds made sure the child couldn't protect himself.

Ragnok was going to kill the bastard(s) when he got his hands on them!

The healer worked tirelessly to heal the child documenting everything, working alongside a healer from St. Mungos and Narcissa Malfoy as she was there when the child appeared.

The ice Phoenix added her tears to help, they didn't know why it was there though, Ragnok would have to ask the child when he got chance.

The three healers decided to put the child into a healing coma, he slept for 3 and a half weeks with the ever watchful phoenix keeping a watchful eye over the child, she even caught a few reporters who had come to harass the child.

Ragnok was highly amused to see the snooping humans cowed under the over protective phoenix then chased away with freezing winds.

The phoenix took excelent care of the child, making sure he was warm and safe, even going so far as to tuck the child in when he disloged the blackets from moving to much.

The Phoenix tucked herself right next to the childs head right above his shoulder, she would rest by laying her head on his shoulder, collar bone, or sometimes his neck and chest, but other times she would sleep with her head under her wing or close to the childs ear.

She sung gental tunes to soothe the childs night terrors, Ragnok couldn't blame the child, he would have them too if he lived through whatever the child did.

Finally after 3 and a half weeks of worry, anger, and some amusing sights of an overprotective mothering phoenix, the child woke up.

He woke up hard, Tears pored from his emerald eyes telling Ragnok about his Hedwig and her death.

Ragnoks heart nearly broke when the child told him about seeing his precious owl and first friend being killed and not being able to stop it, he watched her suffer as she burned, too injured and in to much pain to stop his uncle.

Mrs. Malfoys Heart nearly break with Ragnoks when he told them that, the phoenix thrilled when she glided into the room and landed next to the child.

The child trembled in utter dispair and shook as he slowly reached for the beautiful phoenix, when the ice phoenix lead in to softly touch the boy his breath hitched.

"H-hedwig?" A small trembling voice uttered barely above a whisper, the phoenix looked at the child lovingly and nuzzled into his palm.

Narcissas heart did brake and cried when the childs slowly dried tears re-emerged and a choked sob and tears flowed as he scooped the bird up into hug, crying into the snow white feathers.

The child cried himself back to sleep huging his precious bird, who was singing a soft tune.

Ragnok had seen fit to deal with the childs accounts and decided to look them over, he had a feeling there was more than the childs care that was wrong.

Of course he was right, and extremely angery.

Dumbledore, the childs suppose magical guardian had been taking from the child, artifacts, books, weaponary, money the fool was even trying to set up a betrothel between the child and the weasleys youngest.

Everything was stopped and returned to the potter and family heirs vaults, properties were taken off the market and reclaimed stating that the fool that had sold it had no right too.

What angered him more was when the twin weasleys came in to talk with him they had somehow been notified that the child was there and came to help, the twins had told him of everthing that their mother sister, youngest brother, and the Granger child had been up to.

Dumbledore had been paying the four of them to befriend the child, with the childs own money and things.

Ragnok thanked the boys and sent them to visit the injured child, The goblin king quickly had everything taken back and put back where they belonged to wait for the young potter to do what he wish.

This also explained why they had a hard time getting in touch with the boy, Dumbledore had been blocking them.

Ragnok finally talked to the child and set everything up for him, first they would unbind the childs magic, then set him up to stay in one of his properties, the house elves would be able to take care of him, then there was the childs godfather to free as the man didn't get a trial and obviously the child needed him.

Ragnok and the goblins had worked tirelessly to get the man out of prison, and finally on the day the child could actually get up on shaky legs and walk for the first time since he had been there, Ragnok suceeded in getting the boy his godfather.

It had taken an entire month for the minister to put a date down due to threats from himself of course.

The little Potter heir went to the trial, he shocked many who saw him, he had to use a cane because of his still healing legs, he wasn't dressed the sharpest but no one said anything when Hedwig shot a vicious glare around from his shoulder, Ragnok, the king of gobins walking beside him, and of course the twins where behind him ready to help.

Little Harry didn't like the staring and pictures being taken of him, but he giggled when the Auror flinched away from him when Hedwig leveled him with a glare.

Ragnok and Harry had to explain to the head of Magical law enforcment that Hedwig wouldn't leave his side.

Then he had the uncomfortable talk of why she wouldn't, as Ragnok expected the women was enraged.

Harry was allowed the phoenix aslong as he kept it quiet and not interuptive.

Viritaserum was used and secrets told, Dumbles was starting to be douted.

Sirius was freed! Hedwig was thrilling a tune while her beloved master was pulled into a hug by a clearly good man.

Harry fell asleep with Hedwig at the med-wing in gringotts that night still to injured to do anymore.

Sirius had watched his godson be tuck in by the beautiful Phoenix when he was to tired to do it himself.

Sirius was healed and looked after in by the goblins and a healer at St. Mungos helped heal his mind, It took a long time before he was looking better.

Harry being the heir to not only Potters, Blacks(thanks to his godfather and grandmother), Gryffindors(through the potter line), Peverell(through the potter line), but also the heir to Ravenclaw(through his mother), and Slytherin, he wasn't sure how he was heir to three of the four founders but at least he was able to choose a good place for his and his godfathers recovery, away from large amounts of people.

Harry decided to stay at the Ravenclaw castle, it was so big and beautiful, he claimed the master bedroom the instant he saw the view from his balcony, the library would become his new home!

The library was by far the biggest place in the castle, Harry thought it could fit _atleast_ two great halls into it.

Harry set the house elves into a tizzy getting them to help, the castle looked her best for when his godfather came to live there.

Harry even convinced the house elves to allow him to cook the food for his godfather when they have there first meal in the castle together.

Hedwig was always right beside him, no matter what he did.

If he was reading a book, she was either perched on his shoulder reading with him, or taking a nap in his lap.

If he was brew a potion she was helping by getting ingrediants, or even stiring while perched on a transfigured perch next to the cauldren.

It was the same when he was cooking, she would be there to hand him ingretiants, or be miscivious and add salt to his godfathers food.

Harry got a kick out of the twos mini war, of course Harry invited his friends over Luna and the twins enjoyed there stay at the castle.

Harry had to forcfully drag Luna out of the library (With his godfather and the twins draging him out) his sister was such a bookworm.

Of course he didn't have the right to say anything, he was one too.

The twins and his godfather were banned from pranking in the library ever again and were monitered when ever they stepped a foot into or around it.

Those three were terrors and Harry had then watched after the three got into there own prank war, his Hedwig bowed out and nearly pecked the three to death when they started to plan to pull minor pranks on Harry.

Hedwig could be extremely scary and overprotective, She was also smart, she could do many things, getting around wards for one, but she could do that before she was gifted with a rebirth.

Yeah, Harry new what it was now thanks to the Ravenclaw library.

Rebirth was something that didn't happen very often, it happend to the familiars of wizards and witches that have extremely close bond, add in the Familiars wish.

In this case the familiar(Hedwig) wish to protect, heal, and help it's chosen bonded(Harry) so when the flames surrounded her and the wish was made, Magic granted a rebirth to make her anew so she could help her master.

Tears to heal

Ice to protect

and her own natural intellegence she had before the rebirth.

All to help her beloved master.

Ch. 2 School!

Harry yawned as he sat up, his Hedwig was preening his now long hair, it had been a great summer!

He lived with his godfather at Ravenclaw castle with his house elves and of course his first bonded elf Dobby, Harry had lots of elves so he sent them to the Black family house in london to help an elf named Kreatcher as Sirius didn't want anything to do with the place.

Kreacher was very weak from not bonding, the women lady Black was loud and annoying, well until he told her about being related through his grandmother Dorea Black-Potter, But after she learned about his mother being a muggle-born she turned angry and loud again.

So Harry let Hedwig do as she wished and froze the painting in solid ice.

She wouldn't annoy or drive anyone insane ever again, poor Kreacher.

Harry found a necklace and took it with him to keep, and set a group of elves on the dark and dirty hidden mansion.

The place was completely cleaned in no time, fully stocked and even had a freash coat of paint on the walls, all dark blue and black colors.

The furnature was replaced as they needed to be, new couches, chairs, even the beds were removed and replaced.

Harry chuckled as he and let his beloved Hedwig snow them back to Ravenclaw castle.

An owl was waiting with his mail, harry had Dobby scan and remove anything that wasn't supose to be there.

He found a compulsion and loyalty spells on them and decided to call Mrs. Bones.

She arrived at the castle in awe before she got on her professonal face and checked the letter.

Her eyebrow was twitching by the end, she took the letter and copied it so he could get his 3rd year listed items.

Harry thanked the women and went to gather his family.

The twins and Sirius were plotting with Luna looking through a book not far away.

Harry called their attention and showed them the list telling the twins and Luna that they should go get everything together.

Harry had decided to sign up for Care of magical creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmacy, for his extras, he thought Hagrid would get a kick out of his Hedwig.

They were soon leaving to Diagon alley, Harry enjoyed his time unlike the last time were that idiot Lockhart kept dragging him into pictures.

Harry even got a chance to look at the other books, not that he needed to check, the ravenclaw library had every book in the world from ancient times to now, Harry would have enjoyed burning the collection of Lockhart books.

The were doors that lead from the library that led to different sections, there was a door that led to muggle books.

Another went to different languages, Harry and Luna were teaching themselves to read and write hyrogliphs, Eygptian, Mayan, Aztec, and more, along with speaking languages, it took all summer to learn how to speak Egyptian fluently, and they still had a few hyrogliphs that needed to be learned.

Luna and Harry decided to practice writing in ancient Egyptian hyrogliphs by sending letters back and forth.

Harry and Luna would use a translation spell to check their work and each others work.

The two of them smirked, none but them could decipher the hyrogliphs because they cast a spell on there papers to block anyone elses magic, so no one else could use magic to decipher it.

He asked his Hedwig if she was willing to send the messages back and forth.

She didn't like the idea, she would be leaving his side but promissed she could snow back to him after giving the message, so she didn't startle anyone he was sending the message too.

And if push came to shove he would go to the Owlry before they left and get one of the birds from there to help sent messages so she could stay close.

After he said that she thrilled and snowed them to the Ravenclaw owlry, where she inspected the birds before making one follow her to him.

Harry raised his arm for the bird to land after his own perched onto his shoulders.

It was a Raven, well the place _was _Ravenclaw castle, Harry chuckled "Would you like to go with me to school, little raven?" Harry asked and the Raven nodded, he smiled "Then welcome aboard all we need now is a name for you."

Harry watched the twins from close by, he had noticed that there were alot of birds at the castle owlry so he decided to gift the twins and Luna with one of there own.

Of course the twin chose two Mckaws very bright and colorful birds that apparently loved to eat clay every now and then.

The twins were currently looking through many books to learn how to properly care for the birds, while he and Luna practiced Mermish speech and writing in hyrogliphs.

Luna and Harry giggled when Soar, Freds Mckaw glided in and perched himself on his masters head, Crash, Georges Mckaw did the same making the two look ridiculus.

Luna was scratching at her eagles cheast feathers, commenting on how pretty she looks, Vain was what Luna named the magestic bird.

The named proved correct for the bird, as she cleaned and turned alot to look her best.

It was one crazy clean loving bird.

Demitri his new raven was helping the twins by pointing out things they might have missed with his wing.

Aparently the raven liked to read and help study, he really should look into being resorted into Ravenclaw, but then again he would be leaving Neville and the twins to fend for themselves.

Neville was a great friend and he didn't want to leave him in a room alone with Ron Weasley of all people.

XXXX

Harry met up with his friends at the train station, they were all excited, he had sent Demitri off to Hogwarts already and had Hedwig under a spell, on his shoulders.

Harry and his friends boarded the train going to the very back draging a surprised Neville and his trunk with them.

They sat down to talk and wait for the train to disembark.

Soon they were off, and later were joined by a nervious Draco Malfoy.

Harry smiled and invited him in to talk, turns out Narcissa spoke to and shown Draco what happend, oh he wasn't excatly happy about that, and planed to sent a letter as soon as possible, he didn't want anymore people seeing his scars and seeing let alone hearing about his break down when he found out his Hedwig was still alive and a reborn Phoenix.

Harry scratched Hedwigs chest and chin feathers getting a soothing song in return, calming everyone.

Harry smiled, he loved his Hedwig.

(Harry and gang arrive at school they sit through the sorting and then a surprise resorting sets him in Ravenclaw with Luna, and the twins while Neville goes to Hufflepuff, Harry gets moved and gets a room with the twins, Nevile meets Cedric, Harry mets up with his friends and draco every now and again. He meets Remus Lupin who askes about Sirius)

Severus Snape was not happy, in fact he was down right feral, during the summer holidays he was called to Malfoy maner by Narssisa and forced into a pensive what he saw infuriated him beyond control.

Narssisa showed him what happened at gringotts a little after school ended, The Daily Prophet had printed an artical about a young man and a Phoenix showing up in the middle of the day only to be hidden away from view by the goblins and any who tried to go into Gringotts to talk to the young man came back with frostbite and near blue skin.

What Severus was angry about was the fact the young man was abused he saw all the injures and marks and the words..

Severus then saw who it was, Harry Potter, the boy was supose to be spoiled rotten, by his relatives now; now he feels angry and embarassed he was told by Albus the boy was spoiled.

Severus decided to go over his memories he had of one Harry Potter.

He couldn't be his father if he was in Ravenclaw now could he.

Harry was extactic that he now had a simi quiet dorm room, the twins knew when to be quiet and peaceful, Harry got them to focus their pranks on Gryffendor and leave the house alone, which was apreciated by the Ravens.

Luna wasn't attacked anymore and her belongings were where they belonged after the first attack of the year.

Harry did **not** take the bullying very well in the house of ravenclaw and hexed the bullies and attackers into obliveon.

They couldn't remove the effects for weeks until they begged harry to remove the hexes and jinxes.

Harry left it to Luna to decied to remove them or not.

Hedwig loved the tower especially when Harry found Ravenclaws hidden workroom/study and claimed it as his and moved in giving the twins a room to themselves.

The twins gave Harry the Muraders map during the summer and found the room now listed as Harrys room.


	8. Pok'emon: Blue Mew Ash

Pok'emon

Ch. 1 Eons have past

It has been eons since I was thrown into the past, It was fun, playing with ancient pok'emon his friends the legendaries said that I was transported through time by an explosion, that warped his DNA giving him Mews form, a Blue Mew to be exact.

Ashs DNA was fused with Mews when a macheine in professor Oaks lab exploded, the macheine was scaning a strand of fur from a Mew something went wrong then, he wound up here in this very ancient time, he had learned to control his new abilitys and was given what he knew to be the Tree of Beginning from his adventure with Lucario to be his nest.

That surprised me 'I wonder if I will meet myself' Ash smiled before going to play with the 'fossil' pok'emon he saved in the tree.

Being a Mew Ash doesn't age or die, he was a legendary pok'emon and apparenty he was the first Mew so that ment Ash was the 'mother' of all pok'emon.

Which ment Ash created the pok'emon that he knew in his rightful time.

Ash remembered everything about the pok'emon he met and was lucky enough to have some of his things with him.

Arceus created the humans just a few months ago, strange creatures, well they are now to him after eons of it being only him and pok'emon, Ash taught the new humans everything that was needed as he used to be one.

Ash created new pok'emon for them to befriend, he rasied the eggs and when they hatched he trained and taught them a bit before sending them out, Ash kept creating pok'emon eggs, and watching over the hatchlings before sending them out once they were old enough.

Ash continued this for many years creating, raising and sending his children out into the world, Soon it was populated with pok'emon and the humans were steadily growing, Ash smiled as he watched his childrens, he watched over the Pikachu foraging and returning to it's burrow with food for her Pichu and smiled, he had grandchildren.

Ash flew around and checked on the children before returning to his nest in The Tree of beginnings, his work was done for now.

Ash wanted to sleep, He flew to the top of his nest, there was a cave there the cealing looked of stars and a large pool sat in the middle of the cavern, Ash formed a large bubble around himself then dived down to the bottom, it was his personal pool it was crystal clear, and nothing else was in it.

Ash shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Another Eon pasted before Ash woke again, his blue fur sparked with his power as he yawned and stretched, then his bubble rose to the surface of his pool.

Ash left to look on his children, but he was surprised to find Temples, stone buildings and huts, people were walking around, Ash went to the temple and was shocked when the humans stopped when they saw him before they bowed on their knees.

He didn't understand until he turned and saw the temple wall, their ancesters remembered him teaching them, his portrait was on the wall with hirogliphs, they must have developed a language for themselves..

Ash turned to the humans and tilted his head "Mew?" the humans gasp before starting prayers, which with his psychic abilities he found what they were asking for.

It seems there is little rain right now and their families are dieing of hunger and thirst.

Arcius wouldn't like for them to die, so Ash left and transformed into a Lugia, calling the rain and a small storm before he returned to the temple and gave them a clear message.

_*That is all, may luck be with you.*_

Before he was gone again, leaving to check his other children and enquire about the world he slept through.

Ash spent years watching the world pass by meeting the other Legendaries and learning about the cultures that developed after the humans were created, nearly all cultures were taught about him.

The creater, the teacher, the 'mother' of all, the protector, all were him, Ash learned to write and speak to the humans in their many different languages as time past, he was quite sure he was the only person to beable to read, write and speak the different languages, well in a couple hundred years anyway.

More time pasted and cultures and ancient cities fell, more humans were born and spread out, Ash slept again leaving the world to its self.

When he awoke he was horrified that wars had broken out and his children had been put under control.

What happend to the peace?

What happend to the silence?

How did this happen?

Ash rushed out to find out how and when.

It was peaceful and quiet before! Ash flew around reading minds and visiting his temples... a, a war because of him?

About the creation of them and because humans wanted to rule?

Where had that notion come from?

Ash caused Torrential rains to fall onto the warring sides.

Ash cried above the warring sides as his children were forced to fight and the humans died, the storms and his tears stopped the warriors.

They all looked to him and he knew his tears made them all feel guilty for their actions, his children stops their fights and cried with him, the first of his children knew passed down stories of him being their father.

Ash weeped and flew away with a loud cry, leaving the humans and his children on the battle field, he returned to his slumber ignoring the world after he created a pink Mew to look over the world she looked after her brothers and sisters and was sad they may never meet their father, She watched over the tree going to sleep next to their father everynight joining him in his rest.

She watched over her fathers children, she was playful and happy to do so, she talked to her fathers sleeping form and told him of the things happening in the world.

Decadeds pasted for her and she was surprised when a small tribe settled in near the tree she watched them and was intreged when after many years it grew into a comunity, built building and homes, farmed and began to work with her brothers and sisters, though they seem new to the idea.

She watched as they built a temple, it was dedicated to her father like one of the old ones she had preserved for thier beloved father.

Ancient script her father taught her, he taught her many thing with her having nearly all his abilities, he taught her to contol her powers, read and write ancient laguages she was the last child of their father, the child of Mew.

Mew smiled at the carved stone of her father, she would protect this comunity she wanted her father to be happy some of the humans remebered his teachings.

After years of watching she showed herself at the Temple of the Creater, she was happy to teach them a few things she knew her father loved she told them about everything her father did, that she knew of.

Teaching them, protecting them, Stopping them from hurting themselves, creating his children so the humans wouldn't be alone in this world.

Then she told them about what happend oh so many years ago when her father created her, She told them about his pain at seeing them hurt each other, making them kill each other because of him.

The humans understood and transcribed it onto the temple walls, every word was right her fathers story was going to continue through time carved here for all to read.

That was were this story begins, a man and a pok'emon found their way down a deep dark tunnel, with a torch they walked until they came apon an underground temple, the Temple of Creation, though he doesn't know it... yet.

"Lucario, do you know what this place is?" The man asked curiously.

_*I do not know Master, but we should be careful*_ Lucario causioned and the man noded.

"Right" The man said before closing his eyes and a wave of aura went throught the large cavern "Lets go" the man said then walked on without his eyes open followed by his companian.

They walked up the steps and through the large entrance, only to stop and light a fire with their torch, the fire quickly rose and lit the room up before it died down and crystals lit up, making the room and hirogliphs glow blue.

The temple lit up with the Aura used making markings apear that were previously invisable.

The man and pok'emon were shocked but quickly shook themselves and started to read what they could, and copying every thing else, they learned about the first Mew and his teachings, his protectiveness, his creations, his sorrow, and pain then his sleep leaving his children and the human in his wake to be watched over by his last creation a Mew like himself, and a wish for a better future for him to wake too.

Lucario was shocked to learn this, he had thought that Lady Mew was the creater as his parents and fellow pok'emon had told him pasted down from the first children, it seems he had misunderstood.

This blue Mew was the pok'emons creaters, the teacher of all, and was the one who gave them the gift of Aura, the story told that he sleeps in the Tree of Beginning in a pool in a cave at the very top of the tree.

They quickly finished the copying eveything down in the first room then left to report to his queen.

The rest would have to be down by someone else.

The man reported to the queen and handed over the copies of everything before he rushed with his findings and then made the request to go find Lord Mew, he wished to climb the tree, and meet the Mew.

He wished to thank him, and wake him to show him what the world has become.

The queen consented to his request and he left to get ready, they would need supplise.

The man and his companion spent days gathering food, water and their other things, they packed then headed off.

They had fun traveling to the tree the man got his companion to relax and soak his feet when they came across a lake, the man taught his companion about the time flowers and many things during their journey.

Then they were at the base of the tree, discovering it was made of rock, when they entered they found themselves on a ledge looking over a beautiful scene, ancient pok'emon nuturing their young or flying around, eating from the trees or just sleeping.

These were the creaters first, or atleast that was what they thought.

They used their Auras to navigate threw the many tunnels, they found themselves in a large room with a giant crystal.

They spotted a pink kitten like pok'emon playing around the crystal, instantly Lucario was on his knees bowing to the kitten, with the man right behind him.

_*Lady Mew*_ Lucario said in awe not daring to look up as the pink kitten noticed them and floated over.

"Mew?" Lucario swallowed, this was the one that could lead them into meeting Lord Mew as she was his last creation.

_*Lady Mew we, my Master and I would like to meet Lord Mew the Creater of our kind*_ Lucario asked then the two screamed when they felt their heads explode in pain.

They dropped to the floor, looking up they saw the once playful kitten turn into a vicious lion, they felt her search there minds without mercy.

Soon she must have found what she was looking for because the pain stopped and they heard her purring and saw her smiling.

She teleported them to a little area in another part of the tree, there was a clear pond and some toys that the princes have been missing.

Aparently the kitten had been taking them...

The kitten floated food to them motioned them to rest and eat.

They listened to her as they remembered the pain and knew she could do more if she wished.

They stayed the night in the small grotto relaxing while they eased their headaches.

The next morning they were shown the cave that housed The Creater, the young Mew seemed hesitant to allow them entry, but with some pationse they were slowly lead into the large cavern and to the side of the pool, the room had old battered trunks, and pictures carved into the walls, the words even more ancient that the ones in the old temple he saw just a few months ago.

The trunks lined the walls, they were curious as to what was in them but left them alone infavor of watching lady Mew.

She was twitching and glancing to the pool.

The man looked into the pool and saw it was crystal clear you could see the large bubble at the bottom.

_*lady Mew is that him?*_ Lucario asked the pink Mew.

She nodded before she created bubbles around them and pointed to the water, They got the idea and sank into the water, walking along the bottom they stopped to stare in surprise.

There at the bottom of the lake was a teen curled up inside the bubble dressed in a white robe and had long black hair with a blue sheen to it.

They watched in shock as Mew joined her and his bubbles and curled up with him.

_*Papa, awaken, please papa... We have guests they are your Aura Guardians, the ones you taught before... Papa they wish to meet you*_ Mew purred to the teen, startling the two visitors even more, Mew licked her 'papas' cheek.

"Mmm MewMe, Child... is something wrong?" The visitors shiver at the sound of the teens voice, it was smoothe and soft, but powerful.

_*No papa, you have visitors, they are your Aura guardians*_ Mew purred, answering her papa, happy to hear his voice for the first time in a long time.

The two watched in awe as the teen turned to them and they are looking into the bluest of eyes, the sign of the aura guardians and aura users.

The two quickly bow deep to the teen _*"I-It's an hounor to meet you Lord Mew..."*_ the two say at the same time stuttering in nerviousness.

Ash watched the two and after a moment of mental proding and smiles, then turns to his daughter.

"Naughty, naughty MewMe I taught you better than to hurt someone while checking for information, Naughty child you" Ash gentally scolded his now sheepish and blushing daughter while his guests watched in half amusement and awe.

Ash turned back to the two visiters and suddenly they were all floating in their bubbles, going to the surface, they landed on the side of the pool while they watched the lord float in the air to one of the trunks.

It opens and robes and sandles float out, they two turns around when he drops the robe he was wearing and heard Lady Mew giggle.

The man blushes "You should introduce yourself human" the lord comands, and the man nods.

"I am Sir Aaron, Aura guardian, I live at Cameron Castle, this is my student Lucario" The man now identified as Aaron stops when he feels the lord was shocked through his aura, he fidgeted "My Lord are you alright?"

"Hmm Yes, im fine Aura Guardian Aaron, you both may turn I am dressed" The lord said and they did, to see the lord in a deep blue robe and ancient leather sandles that had most of the foot showing had held together by strips of leather, the top of them wrapped around his ankles.

Aaron blushed again, the lord was beautiful with long dark hair, blue eyes, and the deep blue robe, an ancient style of clothes, he wore jewelry that made his eyes all the more deep and noticable, the gold and silver matched well with the gems that were with them, the jewelry was styled beautifully that would explain the stone against the back wall with the gold ring on it, the jewelry were offerings to him.

Aaron cleared his throat, like he wasn't about to talk to the creater of all and no his voice didn't crack.

"A-As I said it's an hounor, my lord-" he said only to be cut off.

"Now; now, no need to be nervious Aaron, calm yourself take a deep breath hold it then slowly release it" Ash coaxed the man to do so, and Aaron slowly relaxed.

"Better?" Aaron nodded "Good~" He purred then softly touched the to visiters shoulders and teleported them to the grotto again he sat them down on the grass and spoke "Now no more of this 'lord' buisness, you two may call me Ash" he purred and petted his daughter as she had sprawled across his lap and wrapped her tail around his waist.

"Uh s-sure m-Ash" Aaron stuttered then calmed himself "I- we came for a reason lor-Ash" Aaron said gazing at the creaters face looking for a reaction.

"Oh? What would that be, young one?" Ash asked amused.

_*It's to thank you for your teachings My lord*_ Lucario thought bluntly.

Ash chuckled at the two visiters "You would not be the first to thank me, though they did so with matirials and food, not that I wanted them, but they insisted" Ash said motioning to his jewelry and clothes.

"Really? you have a human shape wouldn't you need clothes to cover-" Aaron blushes stopping himself.

Ash chuckles again "Of course Aaron, but it is rare that I take human form I usually stay in my Mew form" Ash demanstrated by doing just that, becoming a blue Mew.

_*Papa!*_ Mew squels and tackles him the two twist and play floating around for a few minutes with the visiters watching in awe.

_*MewMe you distracted me*_ Ash said clearly amused by his daughter who didn't look sorry as she sucked on his ear happily.

Ash chuckled at her and smiled softly _*still doing that I see*_ she is such a baby, she always sucked on his ears when she was a hatchling.

Ash made a bubble and laid on it with his daughter, _*sorry about that Aaron she needed to play and use up her energy*_

"It's alright" he said amused watching the pink Mew chew on the creation lords ear.

It was cute.

The day continued and the three 'adults' talked while half way through MewMe took a nap.

Then night came, Aaron and Lucario stayed the night, Ash created some bubbles for them to sleep on and got blankets for them from one of his trunks.

"The world has changed then" Ash said/asked as they watched the stars in his human form.

"Mostly there are still fights over land and such but not about you" Aaron answered.

Ash smiled "Good, I don't like it when people or my children are hurt over me, over territory is much better" Ash said with a yawn "Good Moon to you two, I will wake with the sun" Ash said he curled up with his daughter and went strait to sleep before Aaron could say anything.

"Good Moon to you as well Ash" Aaron said softly then turned to his sleeping student and chuckled.

Aaron then followed them to sleep.

Ch. 2 Catching up to his time

Ash looked around again and smiled the world had changed from his time with Aaron and Lucario, he remembered his adventure with Lucario and desided to leave him in the staff until his younger self turned ten, then he would join the younger on his journey from the very start.

It was a good plan, he was even going to teach the younger about Aura and he wouldn't have to put up with Misty this way, she was a trader anyway, she was there when the explosion happend she pushed him into the macheine when it malfunctioned, she was laughing as she went, just because he wouldn't hand over a water type he had resently caught.

Ash shook his head, he would need to come up with a new name, but then he thought about it he liked the name Silver so he went with that.

Ash now Silver floated around the world and cheaked on Pallet town, only to see Sam, his time travelling friend, maybe he should travel with him first, Sam looked to be about 10, Silver listen to him and his converstions with his parents.

He was going to start his journey soon, and become a trainer.

Silver smiled and nested in a tree for the night.

Silver watched the young oak, yeah Sam Oak he was his Professor Oak from his time, he figured that out that morning.

But that would mean that professor Oak knew him from the time travel... well no use crying over spilt milk.

Silver went and bought some old pok'eballs and made a young Kurt give him some of his completed apercot balls.

Silver dressed in some blue and blueish grey camo pants with lots of pockets, black boots, a black shirt, a dark blue jacket, with his Aura guardian hat, his messenger bag was black with a blue Mew on it, he wore Aarons gloves.

For his pok'emon he chose an Eevee, he captured her after she excepted his request to join him and left to meet his companion.

Young Oak was sketching his new Charmander, he met with Oak and they talked while his new Eevee played with Charmander.

They talked and Silver was joining on his journey, Charmander was happy with that and so was Eevee.

Silver showed him how to battle if needed, and how to catch his first pok'emon, it was a Pidgey.

Ash took the young professor to many sight you could catch rare pok'emon, for many years they stayed together then it happend they met Celebi, who was being chased by a pocher.

Then they were transported to the future by Celebi.

They met Ash, his younger self and himself, he was traveling with young Ash and Brock, The group was confused by it and stared at the two.

The two Silvers cleared their throats together, and tried to explain to the group, but then Celebi came in squealing _Papa_.

Then they had to tell the truths, Im a pok'emon didn't go so well, and fainted.

Both of the Silvers were amused by this and figured they had time as well, so they left the fainted group by transforming it there blue mew forms and left out the window leaving a note that they would be back soon.

They left to take pleasure in one another, as that was what the 'older' Silver said they did the first time.

And it was good pleasure, they went to a large tree and hollowed it into a perch, they spent two days and a half there getting to pleasure of ones self, Silver didn't think of doing this before it had been awhile since Aaron was his first, he had taken lovers with others or just one nights, he didn't really think about doing something like this with himself.

Silver mewed as his ears and tail came out to play, the older Silvers did the same, their tails wrapped around them or in them pleasuring the two of them to new heights.

It was good...

They went back to the group after their time together and explained everything, to the group, well nearly everything, Sam took it well as did Ash but Brock was a breeder and wanted to know everything.

The events played out as before with little differentses Ash caught the Tyranatar, when the dark ball broke.

Celebi took them back in time and Silver continued to help him sketching pok'emon and getting data.

Silver had explained a few things and set the young Oak on becomeing a pok'emon professor, Silver helped in anyway he could introducing him to pok'emon and even met legendary pok'emon like Celebi, Lugia and the three birds on their islands, The orange leage and helping him train his pok'emon, catch new ones.

As time passed Sam went into the professor program this was after he won the Kanto leage, his observing and knowledge made him excel in his studies and some assistance from Silver really helped as well.

Years pasted and Sam set up a research lab in Pallet town, and a ranch to house pok'emon, his windmill was up, the pok'emon habitats were set and his pok'emon guarded everything, so theives couldn't and wouldn't attack.

Sam grew older and had children and a wife, after years they had children Dasiy and Gary, Ash new he was to be born soon and watched over his mother his Espeon stayed close to the house and even became part of their family, helping his mother around the house while his father was gone, she was pregant her stomic was getting bigger.

And Espeon was always around to assist her.

Silver left him to look after his mother, and went to the Tree of Beginnings to see his daughter.

Months pasted again and Silver knew when he was born, a shock went into him, but MewMe felt it as well and so did his other legendary children.

That explained some things, Arceus told him his younger self was the chosen one, not that he didn't already know, but the god of pok'emon thought he sould be told again.

For an all knowing being Arceus could be quite idiotic.

And he told him so as well, his children had laughed at the 'god of pok'emon' he had the human creater pouting at him, but that only made it funnier.

Silver watched his younger self grow up amazed, little Ash played with many pok'emon the same as he remembered doing, his Espeon was the only exception, his psychic type would live far longer than a normal pok'emon because he had been absorbing his energy since it was a week old Eevee.

Silver smiled soon he was to be ten and would be going to get his pikachu, his first pok'emon.

Silver smiled and floated to young Ashs window, it was the night before Ash would start his journey, he watched him sleep and caught the alarm clock before Ash broke it and set it back completely fix and set to wake him up earlier than was needed.

Silver snickered when Ash got a cup of water dumped on him by their- his mother, it was still early but Ash was alittle late when he shot out of the house dressed in his traveling clothes and his backpack was left for Delia to bring to the lab.

Ash did in fact get Pikachu, happy days some words with Gary, his mother and getting his backpack, Ash hurried off into route one with Pikachu being dragged behind him.

Silver smiled and went ahead to meet his new traveling partner he would meet up with Ash just before he was attacked by the Spearow.

He already had his chosen pok'emon with him.


	9. Pok'emon: Mama Kangaskhan

Ch. 1 Island

At 6 years old Ash found an injured mama Kangaskhan on an island during a trip to the orange islands with his dad, but his dad died during a storm that apparead and left them shipwrecked and marooned, his dad gave him his pok'eballs and pok'emon, before he died.

They buried him on a high peak above the sea with a willow tree above him, he buried coiled into the roots, Ash placed a headstone in it, that read.

John Ketchum.

Best Dad in the world.

Greatest trainer that ever lived.

Ash lived on the island and with his dads pok'emons with their help they dragged the boat inland, to make a home of it, the island was non-inhabitated by humans, and the island was far away from civilized islands.

His Dads pok'emon helped him care for the mother Kangaskhan, and her baby, They became Ashs first pok'emon, They lived on the island for 2 years, by the time Ash was 8 he had claimed the island and explored it all, making the island inhabitances his friends and with all the books in the boat Ash learned to become a great healer, breeder and trainer, he had his own pok'emon now.

The Kangaskhan mother and her baby, along side a Ponyta, Growlithe, 2 Pichu, Miltank, shiny Ninetales, Espeon, Umbreon, and a Magikarp.

He was desprate to have a good water type to help put fires out if needed thankfully there wasn't many on the island but he would be thankful none the less.

He looked for a sutible water type while training his Magikarp along the way, he had liked his fighting spirit and was training him after he expressed the desire to get stronger, Magikarp wasn't really his, he just trained with them.

His Miltank produced milk for him thankfully, both Pichu were newly hatched when they fell from the sky and into the sea where they were playing.

Ash rescued them and they was with them ever since, turned out a Fearow swooped down and got them from an island a thausand miles away from his.

Lucario taught him the ways of Aura and Ash learned to use pok'emon moves like Ice-beam, Shadow-ball, and Flamethrower.

The could pick out a hurt pokemon miles away from him if need be, he loved using Agility and Quick-attack they made him tired at first but his endurence quickle shot up due to training, mama Kangaskhan always let him sleep in her pouch at night, she was giant and could dwarf him easily, never mind the Rhydon that tried to hurt him and her baby while they where playing.

Ash used his unique Aura abilities to transform into pok'emon, though this surprised his pok'emon especially Lucario.

His fathers Alakazam spent the years on the island searching the way to a contenint or a civilization, he never thought that he would have to mark a place before so they could teleport to that place so he didn't he wished he thought of it before.

But now his masters son liked the island would mark it for him so they could teleport to it anytime they like... after he pinpointed a contenint.

After another year of sending out psychic feelers he found one he didn't care which one it was he marked it and came out of his trance happy.

He looked at his masters grave and smiled, he would get his son home to his masters wife.

Ashs pok'emon had grown, mostly the baby Kangaskhan it was an adult now and she had a baby, along with her mother, he didn't know how they had babies already but he wasn't complaining.

Ash was taking a nap in his hamic thet was tied between two trees with the Pichu brothers, the new baby Kangas, and his Shiny Ninetales was in the hamic curled up with them letting her tails keep them warm, his new young Lapras was resting nearby with his Gyarados, it had gotten seperated during the storm that happened two days ago and landed on his beach.

Ash was happy he knew many Chanseys on the island as they helped him doctor the pok'emon he finds.

Ash had build a large cabin, that was infront of a cave that led into a large cavern, he had dug the cave and found the cavern in the mountain, he build his cabin halfway inside the mouth of the cave it was at the base of the mountain he was glad he did or storms would quickly take it way, he treated pok'emon in the cave, or the went there for shelter from storms when their nests are destroyed, some even leave eggs for him to care for while they forage.

He loved caring for the eggs and clearly his pok'emon didn't mind either.

Ash Ketchum 9 years old pok'emon trainer, breeder, healer and island owner, that was him or so he told his dads grave.

Lucario became his dad figure and his first pok'emon became his mom figure, he loved them both along with the island but he wanted to leave he would be 10 in a year and wanted to go home until then, oh he would come back to the island no dout, he 'marked' it as Alakazam said, he could teleport to it whenever he wanted too.

Ash looked around from the mountain top, he was dressed in his dads clothes as his got to small for him, _"Ash"_ said boy turned to his fathers Psychic type and smiled at him.

"Hey Alakazam, did you find-" Ash swallowed sadly, he couldn't say it he didn't want to put to much hope into it.

Alakazam smiled at his charge and nodded _"Yes I have though it isn't Kanto"_ Ash raised an eye brow at him _"I believe the region is Hoenn, the city I found is on an island called Dewford Island, it is the closest place I could find, when to you want to leave Ash?"_ Alakazam asked as he watched his masters son.

Ash was shocked he froze, was this real? were they really going home? Ash smiled at his dads pok'emon, "Really?"

Alakazam nodded and Ash grined and looked to his companians his new white Riolu that Lucairo gave him after he mated with his ninetales, he also got a shiny Vulpix, and a Happiny from his Chansey.

Ash called the Pidgey and Spearow on the island to spread the word that they found an island.

Soon Ash was walking to his cabin, the clearing infront of it was large and could support everyone of his pok'emon friends.

Ash greeted the group of pok'emon fondly "Hey everyone!" They cheer "Guess what Alakazam found a city!" They all cheer again and Ash chuckled.

"That's right guys and girls im close to going home!" Ash said smiling happily while the group looked sad, "Hey don't worry I marked the island im coming back, maybe not soon or right away but I will be back, this is my home just like Pallet town is."

"Actually the island is more my home than Pallet town" Ash said after a moment of thought.

Ash says his goodbyes and promises to return as soon as possible and went to pack his things, he packed his clothes then he returned all his pok'emon and Lucario so it would be easier on Alakazam to teleport them, to Dewford Island.

Ash left the cabin and looked over the sad pok'emon with a smile he took Alakazams hand and waved to the group of pok'emon "See you guys" Ash said as they disapeared.

Ch. 2 Dewford Island

"Ahh!" Someone screamed as Ash appeared infront of them Ash opened his eyes and giggled at the man on the floor.

"What in the world?" The man asked and looked at Ash "Hello there who might you be" The man asked Ash.

Ash looked the man over and saw a Lucario beside him, which led to his Lucario and Riolu popping out of their pok'eballs.

_"Master!" _Riolu cheered happily jumping up onto Ashs sholder to see the pair infront of them.

Ash smiled "Aa, right My name is Ash Ketchum" Ash says respectfully.

"My name is Riley, what are you doing here?" Riley asked curiously.

"Im trying to find my way home" Ash said looking around the area they had landed, he was in the woods and there was a cave "Your the first human i've seen in a long time" Ash said looking the 'human' over "I like your hat."

Riley gaps at the boy "What do you mean im the first human you've seen in a while?" Riley asks ignoring the rest of what he said.

Ash blinks at the teen standing in front of him then tilts his head "Just what I said sir, it's been... uh 3 years?" Ash looked to Alakazam who nods "Yep 3 years im trying to get home, could you point me to the town or city, i need to find a pok'emon center" Ash asked again.

Riley stares at Ash for a moment "I think we need to sit down and have a talk" Riley leads Ash to a circle of stones near the cave and sits him and his pok'emon down, "Now let's start from the beginning."

Ash shrugged and placed his Riolu in his lap, Ash told him about the trip he took with his dad, the storm, his island, his dad dieing, meeting the pok'emon, helping his Kangaskhan, exploring his island, making the island pok'emon his friends, the training with Lucario.

"Wait you've trained with Aura?" Riley interupted Ash nodded.

"Yeah Lucario likes to study aura from old texts and scrolls, he memorized them and taught me as soon as we settled, learning aura skills helped me alot" Ash grined petting his Riolu while Riley looked to Ashs dads Lucario who was standing look out behind Ash and his son.

"You taught him Aura? You must be powerful and intelegent" Riley complimented the pok'emon who nodded and started to use his Aura sight.

"Don't worry Lucario the only pok'emon around are nice, like the little white pok'emon watching us from the cave, he's just curious about us" Ash said to the tense pok'emon who instantly whipped his head around to see the little steel type watching them.

Ash shook his head and tossed a berry to the little pok'emon, it landed infront of the pok'emon, it looked down at the berry boredly before looking back at them, Ash smiled and the pok'emon dug in.

"That's an Aron, a steel type" Riley suplied after seeing Ash look the pok'emon over curiously.

"Oh, Thanks it looks cool, I wander if it would come with us? i've never heard of a steel type in Kanto" Ash said smiling.

Ash and Riley talk some more and Ash does get the little Aron to come with him at the end of the talk.

Ash and Riley along with the pok'emon made their way to Dewford pok'emon center.

"We're here Ash" Riley said walking into the center, Ash looked around with Riolu happily, "Now we need a number to call, do you remember your house number?" Riley asked walking to the video phones.

"Umm no, but I do remember that mom is friends with Professor Oak" Ash said fidgeting.

Riley patted his head "Don't worry I know the number" He said and started to dial and sitting down Ash takes a seat next to him and watches the screen.

Soon the call was answered and a tired looking Professor Oak appeared "Hello? Professor Oak speaking how can I help you?"

"Professor I believe I found someone you would like to meet" Riley said smiling.

Oak looked intreged "Oh Really? Who?" he asked curiously.

Suddenly Ash popped into view and smiled big "Professor Oak! Hi!" Ash cheered waving.

If the professor had drank something it would have been spat out "Ash!" Oak yelled "Your alive! Oh thank Arceus! I need to call your mother, Where are you? How did you survive? Oh everyone will be so happy to know your alive!" Oak cried out which had Gary running into the room.

"Gramps? Whats wro- Ash!?" Gary cried running to the moniter "Ash is that really you?" Ash nodded.

"Nice to see you to Gary" Ash said smiling softly to his best friend.

Soon Ash was telling them what happened and they called Delia, who broke into tears at seeing him, after everyone calmed down they got to the question of John, Ashs dad.

Ash just shook his head and looked down, "Dad didn't make it, he got to injured during that storm and... he died when we landed on my island" Ash said quietly sending his mother back to tears.

After everyone calmed down they started to talk about ways to get him home, Riley offered to take him to Birch and they would go from there.

They agreed and soon Riley and Ash along with the pok'emon were in a room after eating some dinner.

In the morning Ash and Riley book a boat trip to Petalburg city and spent the day looking around the shops and eventually got Ash some clothes that fit him along with a backpack a pok'eball belt which held all his pok'eballs, and even more pok'eballs which he captured the Aaron with.

They were soon on the boat making their way to Petalburg, Ash let his Gyarados and Lapras follow the large boat much to the fear and awe of some of the passengers, fear of his Gyarados and awe at his Lapras.

The next three days Ash and Riley spent meditating with their aura and psychic pok'emon, and Ash showing Riley his ability to use pok'emon moves, even teaching him to use one Quick attack, which led him to running into a wall.

As soon as they docked Ash was running around happily which his pok'emon, playing chase and tag until Riley reeled them back inwhich had them pouting.

Ash walked with Riley, Lucario, Riolu, and his Pichus, to the shopping center in petalburg getting ready to go the Birch in Littleroot town.

Ash and the group explored the city until they came to the pok'emon gym and family has just moved in and the gym just got started.

Ash wanted to explore it with his young pok'emon, but didn't get the chance as the gym leader saw him and Riley before they could walk on to the ground.

"Challengers?" he asked smiling and Riley shook his head.

"No sir we are just passing through and Ash wanted to see what a gym is like" Riley replied poking Ash on the side of the head.

"Hey! don't do that!" Ash cryed only to be poked again, Ash used Glare on the aura guardian and made him freeze and shiver.

"Stop that Ash it's creepy coming from a child, let alone a human one" Riley said confusing the gym leader.

Ash stuck his tounge out at the guardian breaking the Glare and smiling "What are you talking about?" The leader said confused.

I stopped here, I couldn't think of much else to put.

I haven't read any stories that have Kangaskhan as Ashs starter so I made one.


	10. Harry: The Researcher

Started out as a Pok'emon/Harry story but _evolved_ *snicker* into another story.

Harrys animals

Hippogriff - Buckbeak

Snowy owl - Hedwig

White Abraxans (White flying horse) - Alexander and Alice

Thestrial - thánatos (death)

multi-tailed Kitsune kit - Kurai (Dark)

Storm Phoenix - Tornado

Shadow Phoenix - Shade

Bicorn - Ame (Rain)

Cerberus pup - frourá (guard)

Snigdet flock(20) - The Snitch flock (after quittach players, positions, and balls)

young dark grey/black Griffen - Yakan hikō (night flight) or Yakan for short

Byakuya - Echo

three unicorns - Purity, Moonlight, and Moonshine

15 human like Fairies - Named after flowers

Hydra - Hydrangea

Kelpie - Kawa (River)

Kirin and/or Qilin (Dragon/unicorn/Deer thing) - Sēji (sage)

House elves - Dobby, Kipper, ShayShay,

Centaur foals - Rakkī kouma (Lucky Foal) Rakki, Yūgana ran'nā (graceful runner) Gana,

Fred and Georges animals

Mckaw(F) - Color

Mckaw(G) - Bright

Getting sick of all the crap he is taking and angry at the things he found out Harry (14. summer before GoF) leaves england for Japan for summer.

*Harrys been holding back in his classes but is far from a idiot, he;d be labeled a genius if he let himself show how smart he truely is.*

Harry will take Ancient Runes, CoMC, Arithmacy, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, DADA, History of Magic.

Harry and the twins play music and craft/paint by themselves in an abandoned classroom.

I hoping that Neville will join the trio at one point.

Ch. 1 Japan

He couldn't believe it, Sirius was out of the country and wasn't going to help him...

Or couldn't.

The Dursleys have gotten worst this year they were doing everything they could to break Harrys body, and mind.

And why you may ask? Simple Albus fucking Dumbledore told them he would keep Sirius away and to do as they please.

Harry hated Dumbledore, he found that little letter while cleaning the fat fucks office space that leads off from the kitchen.

The beatings were worst and he hasn't eaten in 2 weeks, he couldn't take it anymore.

In his blood covered bed Harry sat up, he was leaving now and he wasn't just going to let them get away with the shit they pulled.

Harry had stashed several cameras away last summer after he escaped to diagon alley.

One was video, one was just picture.

Over his time spent here harry took pictures of every scar he had, and wrote about how he got it, he wrote about his life with the Dursleys, and made sure he placed nanny cams all over the house and he could switch out each tape while cleaning.

He even placed more outside all over the neiborhood so he could catch Dudleys gang doing this.

What shouldn't have surprized harry was the poor teenager the gang raped, but due to Vernon stuffing money down their pockets the gang wasn't convicted, Harry even got one in Vernons car.

Harry grined.

This... was perfect!.

After harry found out about the night bus he donned a diskize and went to F&amp;B for books, along with potion ingrediates.

Contrary to what Severus Snape believed he was great at potions, it was the slytherins that tossed things into his cauldren.

Not this year though Harry learned a spell that potion masters used to protect their cauldrens from flying ingrediates.

Harry made sure to grab plenty of food and place them in some expanded bags.

Harry didn't want his skills to detrerate so he pickpocketed money from wealthy looking idiots in Muggle london to pass the time.

Harry got up to eight hundred pounds but before he turned in he used a cretit card he took from a wallet, the guy had to be an idiot for writing the password on the back and emptied it a few more hundred, before he got to the post office and told the nice lady that he was shipping a small gift to a friend and he hadn't done this before.

Harry was quick to learn how to send packages, and sent the wallet with a note that said the person was a complete idiot to write the password on the back and should be lucky that he wasn't the type to robe someone blind.

Harry made sure it couldn't be traced back to him, via his secret metamorph abilities, they come in handy when he wants to get away or be spoiled unknowingly by his aunt or uncle.

So harry now had 1000 pounds only taking two hundred from that bank.

Chuckling Harry heads away to places unknown, he wanted to enjoy his precious little time before he went back to the dursleys to make more copies of the videos to be ready to be sent out in a another week.

A month of pain will be worth this.

Harry continued to act and get beaten for the littlest things, and at the end of it all Harry proudly sent the bloodied box tied around Hedwigs leg containing the, videos, picture, and written letters to the police and short video and letters to all the surrounding houses.

Harry made sure to watch the Dursleys get arrested and sent to prison not 2 hours later, while he went to the hospital 'in hysterics' trying to protect his beloved owl Hedwig from an angry Vernon.

(She had come home after dropping the box off at a very confused detectives desk)

Of course Dubledore was called in and everyone got _Obliviated_, all the evidence was refound not 5 minutes later and the Dursleys were arrested in the street again just outside the precinct.

Harry grined and sent off the video evidence to the media, Dumbledore can _Obliviate_ as many policemen all he wants but he can't wipe the memory of the queen or all of the world.

The queen was amazing...

She really was, she came herself to see him in the hospital.

They talked a bit, but at the time he didn't know who she was, he had never seen her picture before so he didn't know what to look for.

She had discised herself as an old nurse, and when her guard came in to ask after her she was reveiled to be the bloody Queen of England! harry felt dizzy.

The true kicker? She was magical.

The queen of bloody England was MAGICAL!

Take that dursleys! *mental evil cackling* Harry smiled life was about to get better.

The Queen was a kind lady, she had marched straight into the ministry with her guards and verbally berated/flayed the minister.

Fudge hadn't see it coming, neither did Dumbledore when he showed up for their weekly tea party.

She got Harry emancipated in both worlds!

She was awesome...

Anyway the queen decked fudge down to cleaning lady and repealed alot of laws in the ministry which also ment she locked Umbridge up for all the crap laws that put the poor creature-bloods out of house and home.

Harry got a letter from Remus saying that he now had a steady job and Sirius had gotten a trial.

That was a week ago and Sirius didn't tell him or come see him.

Harry spent a few months in the hospital and no one but the queen came to see him.

Harry was healed and he left, he gather his Hedwig and his important things, He set his money at gringotts, collecting all his heir rings of course, now that he could have them, all before mailing the queen and getting a passport(magical and non-magical) for himself, Harry left for japan to explore the distant country.

Now; Now Harry didn't know where he was.

Okay he and Hedwig were exploring an old ancient abandoned temple that he had found on his newly bought land.

Harry was as always curious, he had found the ancient place fasinating and he loved a challenge and a good mystery

So Harry got to translating the ancient writings, they were all a mix of ancient languages.

Luckily for him Japan was more forward in the potions and products divisions than England, in fact the ministry in london doesn't even have a R&amp;D department for the betterment of the community.

Harry loved Japan, he grinned down at the pill case be bought.

On the top of the flat pill case was 'Ancient to Modern Languages' Harry bought the pack that gave him all the languages in case he ever needed them.

He had to take one a night and practice his new language the next day, though he could chose to skip this step but it was there so you could check if you did indeed get the ability to read, speak, and write in that pacific language.

Harrys home was beautiful, It was three stories; including an attic and basement/dungen.

When Harry bought the area the mansion was already there, though it was a mess, vines and general rust, mould, mildew, and even holes in the walls.

But the place was completely fun.

Before Harry even started repairs he explored the place and discovered to his utter joy hidden rooms!

Hidden path ways, rooms, secret stairs, a secret garden, His master bed had a large balcony the overlooked his back yard.

The whole thing covered the entire back of his house and their was a trap door that lead to a secret room!

Bad thing was the room was full of... ehem... special items.

An embarassed Harry quickly burned the retched things with all the other naughty items.

A childs room had a small door that was fit for a 6 year old that lead to a secret play room.

It was hidden by a toy chest.

Every room hade a secret path or hidden room, or obvious room like the kids room.

The library had many branching rooms, his library was full of books already.

The past owners all collected books and everyone of them died in the maner so that the next owner inherited the books and things already in the house.

Next was the master potion lab two sub labs, a sub basment beside, but under the potions lab, then there was the third a full dungen, silver and renforced bars for aparently werewolves and vampires.

Harry saw the scematics from the small office that branched out from the Master bedroom, it had all the important things in it, which included a secret passage to the kitchens and library.

Harry was happy to have Dobby, Kipper, and ShayShay, His three elves Dobby found him soon after he claimed Kipper and ShayShay and asked if he could be one of his elves as well.

Harry was happy to have him, the four of them worked tiressly to clean up the place and repair everything possible, Kipper attacked the mould, mildew, and dust, while ShayShay got to fixing the rust with renewal spells which was quickly taught to Harry and he helped fix the pipes and old things.

A newly hired team of construction wizards worked on the entire house.

Harry declared the Garden off limits to the workers and zapped them when they made a fuss about it.

Dobby and Harry tackled the flora and fanna, while a branch of Gringotts helped with the warding of his property, Harry was a quick study and warded the temple cave himself after they had done and gone.

This all took a month.

Now, now we see a beautiful mansion, a nice cream color with a large green house branching off to the side, and another large building branching off from the house, there was a pasture and a large expanded barn which held Buckbeak.

Buckbeak had showed up during the construction one day and stayed, harry of course had checked him of spells and found none, so that ment that he came to Harry willingly.

Oh Harry definatly loved the beautiful beast for chosing him over everyone he could have gone to.

And there was the rides to the magical market that he got, he loved Buckbeak.

Today Buckbeak is giving him a ride to the magical market, the market was on a distant hill far away from his maner, the market was a place you could go to sell anything, from food, to magical and muggle item that could be used in magical areas.

The market was set up like a camp ground, Their were multable areas for different things.

The main camp ground was a food market, many trails branched off of the main grounds, one area was for apperation and portkeys, while another was for people like Harry who enjoyed an animal to fly him to the grounds.

One trail lead down to an area that sold books, this place was dubbed Chishiki or knowledge central.

One trail led to a place that sold dark things, it was a large area as unlike england everyone else in the world didn't hate the dark.

This place was called Dākuden or Dark Den, it was a fasinating place to learn about the dark side of magic, this was where Harry learned about him having Necromancing blood, meaning he had a connection to death.

And a good connection too if the his cloak and the peculiar stone he found was anything to go by.

Harry made sure to gather many books on Necromancy, even go as far as to check out Ōmukashi.

Ōmukashi or Ancient days was a place that sold ancient artifacts, the place was also facinating.

Harry collected many new items, his goal was to collect as many ancient scrolls, items, and jewelry as possible.

Of course he also found parselscript scrolls, books, and snake related items and everyone knew he was in the market to gather as many of these items as possible.

Then there was the Bīsuto no irie or Beast Cove, it was a large cove with a water fall and lake this place was Harry favorte so far, Harry was about to go their and see the animals and even buy one if he so chose too.

Harry currently had Buckbeak, Hedwig, and two large white Abraxens named Alexander, and Alice(both genders), a Thestrial that wouldn't allow Harry to leave without it, named thánatos (death), he was a gental beast if nothing else.

Then there was -to his utter confusion- a multi-tailed black fox that flat out followed him nearly clawing a hole in his handerlers face trying to follow him.

Harry just took the beast home and named him, Kurai (dark) he was small, just a kit the handler had told him, the kit liked to stay on Harrys shoulder most to the time looking about from his perch with excitement.

Another area, a well hiden one was for illegial things like selling animals that shouldn't be sold or kepted.

Oh like say the poor angry Phoenixes Harry was currently looking at.

How the fools in this place got their hands on a phoenix let alone two was beyond him, the fact the idiots kept it in a cage angered Harry beyond belief.

The most foolish part was that the idiots here barly knew basic spells and in this place the policy was if you win it it was yours, Harry was unsure how, but these guys had a lot of good stuff and the poor creatures were misreable.

So harry use the ability he gained from his grandmother and godfather and metamorphed himself into someone different.

Harry them challenged the idiots to a duel for everything they had and if they won they got 4 bags of galleons.

In the end Harry won of course, he had been training himself since he finished his house and took to reading again since he wasn't afriad Hermione would dump his friendship if he did better than her.

She wasn't worth his time anyway neither was Ron.

After the duel Harry collected the animals and things and loaded them into his tag-a-long basket he had attached to a harness for Buckbeak the basket was tied to a ballon so it trail behind Buckbeak instead of dragging him down.

The basket was feather light and expanded so that should he need to he could place a fully grown whale in it and not have to worry about it dragging them to their doom.

Harry built the thing himself after the first trip to the market and being over welmed, it was only the kindness of a nice old land that he even got his new belongings home that day.

Harry made sure to build her a basket in return for her kindness, as she arrived on an Abraxan as well.

This of course got around and people were asking if he would make more.

Harry took his new belongings home and set the elves on them while taking the beast himself.

There were two phoenixes a Storm and Shadow phoenix, a Bicorn, a Ceberus pup, a Snigdet flock, a young dark grey/black Griffen, and a Byakuya which harry found out was a near giant white tiger that could control the wind some what.

Harry placed them all the the bird enclosure he built for Hedwig and any birds he gathered, and released the phoenixes first along with the Sniget flock.

"Okay I know your all probably angry right now, but please here me out" Harry started eyeing the puffing and angry phoenixes that perched on a tree nearby, the snigets were happier to be out of the small cages and perched nearby.

Hedwig and Buckbeak joined him along with Alexander and Alice, going to investigate the new animals harry had kept in the cages, he enlarged them so they could be comfortable of course but he didn't want them to attack imediatlty.

Harry explained everything to the creatures not leaving anything out, even saying they could leave if they so chose to, he only wanted to get them away from the bad people.

Hedwig chirped and hooted with all the birds while Harry finally let the other animals out the Bicorn nodded to him and went out to the pasture with the Abraxans, Thestrial, Griffen and Buckbeak, Harry hoped to get some non-flight animals... maybe a horse?

Harry watched them leave then turned around and came nose to literal nose with the Byakuya tiger.

Harry shifted "uhh h-hello?" the giant tiger sniffed him for a moment before sneezing and going to lay on a flat boulder in the sunlight.

Harry sighed before leaving the area, the phoenixes were sure to watch him closely after their experiance with those bastards.

The snigets stayed they acually liked the bird house Harry built, plenty of sun, trees for nests, and of course food, Harry made sure to leave plenty of bird seed for his owl and because of the snidgets and phoenixes he only had to leave out more.

The Ceberus pup, was a little well cooky Harry named him frourá(guard) after the legend of Hades, in Harrys personal oppinion it was better than Fluffy.

The little pup was about the size of a large male lion, and Harry had to build a dog house for the energetic pup.

With all this building, Harry believes he'd make an excellent craftsmen and designer.

Harrys home was about 25 archers so he had plenty of room and he even set the goblins to buying the surrounding area so he could have total peace.

Once Harry finished his building for a few weeks he relaxed abit, Harry built a wood structure one on top on on the bottom and a back shelf area, the thing was held together with thick rope, harry place outside cusions and pillows on it to make it comfortable.

Harry hung it up on the thickest tree limb he could find of the largest tree in his bird house dome.

Harry loved the hamic the wind was nice suring hot days and he got Hedwig to join him and of course his pup frourá was welcome to lay with him, well until he got bigger that is.

Harry got letters as well the twins were happy he was happy, They write to him as much as possible even while he was in the hospital, they swore at the time that they didn't know that Sirius was free to roam without a Dementer on his tail, And Harry believed them.

They were the ones to tell him that Hermione and Ron were backstabers and liers.

Gringotts only confirmed it.

Harry of course got the two little gifts for that little tidbit of info.

As soon as Harry was aware that outside England you can make portkeys freely he learned how and sent one or two along for the twins.

They were set to stay with him for his birthday to the end of summer the twins told their parents that they would be working so they could earn some spending money.

They arrived a 2 days later and the first thing they did was tackle him to the floor in a dog pile.

Which got us nearly crushed when frourá joined in.

Echo his Byakuya thought it was hilarious and placed a paw on top like he was saying _'I win'_.

Harry got them all off and took them to his hamic area.

Harry had taken the time to make two more and placed them in a triangle facing each other though they were empty of books and things unlike Harrys which held a shelf with his books, a perch for the birds that hung from the over hang, and two lanturns for ligh hung from the over hang too.

Harry placed two more lanturns on each of the hamics for his guests for if they decided to sleep out their that night, and gathered some blankets from the bottom of his hamic having added it after he fell asleep one night.

It was near night time here after all, several _blue bell_ spells later Harry and the twins were sitting in comfort talking away with the animals drawing close to the lighted area.

Fred and George was surprised by the Byakuya and Cerberus, they were even more so by the two wary Phoenixes and the Snigets that crowded around on the hanging perches on the magnifiecent hamics.

Fred wondered if they could make some like this, it would be perfect at the burrow especially if they could get some charms on them cooling for summer and heating for when it gets colder, a net to protect them from bugs and wards around the area like a camp ground.

Freds eyes go hazy in planing, their backyard was big enough for this project and it would get the family outside more instead of staying inside alot.

George turns to his brother with a knowing smile.

This was going to be the best summer yet.

And it was Harry had them helping him with everything, hell they even studied and did their homework, not that they had a choice in that Harry sat them downa and went over what they wanted to do when they left school.

The joke shop was of course what they wanted, and Harry explained the option of becoming masters of a few feilds Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and of course Defence as they would be able to protect themselves and others know not to screw with them.

This option would greatly help as it would show that they knew what they were doing and it would reasure people that they did as told.

Less people complaining and no one could say anything to them in the end.

They took two days thinking it over and agreed to it, the first thing on the goals list was that they needed high OWLS and NEWTS then to get a master to reconize them.

The twins did study and helped with his crafts and of course the field of potion ingrediats in his green house and his vegistables and fruit trees.

And they helped him sell everything too, Alexander and Alice let the twins ride them to the market grounds each pulling a basket full of items Harry made to sell.

Once everything was sold and the money was collected Harry gave an allowence to the two and set them free on the market while Harry went around checking in with his market friends.

Harry was interupted from his wondering when the twins ran into him and dragged him off to the beast area.

They pointed out the creatures they wanted for themselves and begged to get them.

Harry looked them over to make sure they were safe at least.

They were just Mckaws, magical McKaws, they looked like normal ones only they could be used to deliver mail, they were breed with a relative of the phoenix which was why they were highly intellagent, and strong.

Harry looked them over before blanking his face and turning to the twins, giving them a stare until they pulled a kicked puppy look.

Harry grined and it lite a bonfire in their dark worlds, Harry laughed out right and paid for the birds and everything he would need to care for them.

Harry walked around a bit with the twins after they put the birds away in their baskets along with everything else they bought.

Then Harry took them to the illegal district, after walking around abit they came to a discousting sight of the idiots Harry had beaten before.

The idiots had gotten their hands on more creatures and this time they had two little centaur foils, they were packed away in metal cages.

Harry grew angry and quickly changes into a different form before challenging them to a duel, they -thinking they would win- accepted and were beaten bloody and obliviated of the experiance.

Harry took everything due to him and walked away with the twins.

The animals and two foils were scared out of their wits, until Harry was able to get them to his home and met the other creatures.

The two Foals were alone as the herd had left them behind when the idiots attcked them, harry wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not but didn't coment when they finally calmed enough to speak out.

The two had been taken before being given names, as per custom in the herd the elder chooses a name if the foals parents were died, unfortunatly they were very young only a few weeks old and weren't given a name just yet due to their parents both being dead before and just after they were born, then the elder was sick and died just as he was going to name them, then... the attack came and they were taken.

So Harry named them Rakkī kouma (Lucky Foal) or Rakki for short, and Yūgana ran'nā (Graceful runner) or Gana for short.

The two were twins like Fred and George and were very grateful to be able to eat a proper meal for them.

The idiots didn't even know that they were to young and that their stomics couldn't handle bread and solid foods just yet.

Harry wanted to kill the bastards, but couldn't.

The beasts Harry won this time were a couple Unicorns, a flutter of human like fairies which went straight to a large tree that was surrounded by load of flowers, after Harry told them they could stay safe on his land for as long as they wish.

Some how the idiots got a hydra of all things, well he got his first snake on his land, he was huge which only confused Harry on how the bastards even got the large multi headed snake.

Harry decided to call him Hydrangea after the large snake dug a den under the house sized Hydrangea bush he had in his backyard garden.

Harry had many Hydrangea bushes on his land, one was so big that Harry made a secret spot just for himself in it, the bush had a clear area right in the middle of the bush.

Harry placed a nice tea area and painting esial in it so he could paint and craft in silence.

Another animal was a Kelpie it was in horse form and kept trying to take possesion of its bridal, but Harry claimed the bridal and sent the Kelpie to the lake with a promise that if it behaved it was free to do as it wish so long as it didn't eat anyone when they went to swim.

The kelpie was of course disgruntaled but happy it wasn't being force to do work and got feed meat every day.

The next creature confused Harry it was called a Kirin or Qilin a Qilin was a Dragon/unicorn/Deer creature that was said to be the bringer of peace and was a good Omen.

The being took one look at Harry and started to walk around his new home, apparently satified at what it found.

The being was strange to watch and likes to just appeared out of nowhere sometimes.

He was quite good at keeping the foals entertained while Harry reseached or was crafting.

The items Harry got from the idiots were as usual, in good quality and were put away in his library and what he started to call his treasure room as everything that went in their was of good quality.

His music room started to grow and change with new additions.

A few Royal elf flutes, found their way into the room and were used regularly by Harry to entertain the beast, foals, and his two guests.

Harry taught the twins to craft instruments as they were in high demand at the moment, and even taught them to play the Guitar, Fiddle/Violin, and a piano.

They enjoyed the lessons so Harry added painting to them and had the paint one of the beasts or maybe the foals one day.

They were horrible of course, and they had a good laugh at them, Harry got to work teaching them to paint starting with shapes and simple things so they got use to things.

The first of their paintings were hanging in the craft room, with a detaled description of what it was and of course they were signed, they both hung next to Harrys first painting with was a simple white lily with a dark blue back ground.

When the world cup came around the three got letters from Mr. Weasley saying he had won tickets and was asking the twins boss if they could have off to come see the game with the family and visit for a while.

While Harry himself was invited to stay for the rest of the summer after the game.

Harry refused to stay but as the twins boss he allowed them to go have off and set up what they had been working on at their house for the family.

Harry shrunk eveything and donned his older form (you've got to love Metamorphic abilities) and went with to help them set everthing up.

The elves would take care of the foals while he was gone, he promised to talk to Firenze and his herd to see if they were willing to take the young in before he came back home.

with that Harry and the twins Gathered everything they made for the burrow and gathered the Mckaws Color and Bright along with Kurai his three tailed kitsune kit, they were off promising to be back as soon as possible.

The twins were nearly bowled over by Mrs. Weasley when they walked in but were glad to see that she stopped her self when she found Harrys changed form smirking at the twos fake horrified faces.

Harry or Hadrian Eclipse as he went by in this form was tall with blacker that hair that went to his waist it had streaks of silver in them it was braided at the moment, his eyes were emrauld green, he was slightly tanned, and wore a green muggle tank top a black leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots.

The twins wore simular clothing though in two different shades of blue for the shirt, not that it was easy to see that though.

"Fred! George! It's so good to have you two home!" Molly said happily hugging the two boys to her.

Harry smiled he was happy she and the rest of the Weasleys weren't in on Dumbles, Hermione, Ginerva, and Rons sceems.

They were welcomed in and shooed off to the kitchen for lunch, which they were in time for.

The entire family was there even Bill and Charlie, the twins introduce Hadrian Eclipse as their awesome and amazing boss, doing some fake fawning and doe eyes at him.

Harry just laughed at the twos antics.

Harry watched them introduce Bright and Color Harry had gifted them and even pulled Kurai from his shoulder to show everyone his utter cuteness.

Ron was positivally fumming at the Mckaws and the stories they told.

They eventually got around to the things they crafted for the house and everyone was shocked, to say the least.

Harry and the twins imidiatly went to set up the area for the specialized hamics putting them in a large circle and hung them up via a wooden structure Harry made for the area as he didn't think they would have strong trees like he does.

Harry and the twins did quick work and everything was soon up and gentally swinging in the soft breeze.

Harry though took it a step further and dug out a large pit in the middle and placing sticks and slim logs in making it look like a cone.

The twins took one look at it and grined before running off into the house.

Harry just kept stacking some logs and sticks under the wide shed he constructed for the Weasleys.

A gasp made Harry turn around and quirk a brow at the awed expressions the Weasleys showed.

"Well? What do you think?" Harry asked smiling.

"I-it's beautiful~" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile "Thank you".

Harry nodded and jestered to the bright red and purple hamic, red was Arthurs favorite while purple was Mollys, it was an extra large hamic Harry made especially for the couple, while the others were just for themselves.

The twins had then talked Molly into camping out there for the night, cooking, eating, and sleeping out in the hamics, the whole she bang.

She was reluctant at first until Harry explained the charms and wards on the hamics.

The hamics were bug proof, charmed to be a constint tempeture, and warded from attacks.

Though Harry placed these wards over the whole house and grounds instead of just the hamic area, these went over the ones already in place, they were weak and near useless, why Bill didn't just redo them himself was a mystery in of itself.

Harry had studied wards extensivly and happily placed true blood wards onto the house and grounds, instead of the half assed 'new' style blood wards that needed a sacrific to work.

Harry took Fred and Georges blood and the few drops they got from the rest of the family and used them in the warding magic that night.

Anyone with harmful intentions wouldn't be able to find the burrow, or any place the family as a whole called home.

The ward would follow the family to any place they called home and it would be passed down to their children.

The only stipulation was that this ward was alive and sentient and could choose not to work for a certain family member, this was why hardly anyone ever used the old version, everyone felt the difference the next morning and were curious about it.

But they didn't pry into it because they knew deep down it was a good thing.


	11. Harry Potter x Pok'emon

Okay People I've been getting reviews for me to continue the stories i've placed up for adoption.

But there are key words up in that sentence and its 'Placed up for adoption' I try to write some of the stories, i had planed to place this story up on my page as one of mine as well as give the idea of the story for some one else to write as well.

I like this story and will try to write it as well, but I'll try to write up 5 chapters before I post any on my page so don;t get your hopes up.

Although im probably not making much sense, just go with it.

* * *

These stories are for **ADOPTION! **I _Will Not_ continue all of them..

* * *

Harry at age 16 is beaten within an inch of his life by his uncle, when in a blast of acidental magic is taken from the 'magical' world and to the 'pok'emon' world, where an Absol finds him injured and feverish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry flinched and grunted as the foot came down on him again, his uncle was at it tonight, he was drunk Harry just knew it, Harry couldn't excape unlike Dudley or Petunia, they could walk out go to a friends house or the Marges, or go on 'arrons', neither sparring a thought for him, locked away to be sacrificed to the man.

The beating continued not stopping, then it started to change getting more violent, Harrys ribbs were nearly caved in, Hedwig was screeching away in the background, Vernon finally stopped only to stumble to Hedwig.

At the screech and scream Harry knew Hedwig had injured his uncle, and got away, she was next to him pushing at his head, and nipped his ear.

Harrys magic had build up during his beating and he had reined it in to control it not wanting to have his wand snapped and not being able to return to Hogwarts for his final year.

Alas it was not to be, Vernon came back to attack Harry, getting a blow to Harrys head and making him pass out, and releasing his magic, in one angry blow, rocketing the fat man threw the wall to land in the garden and onto of an order member.

With a bright light Harry and Hedwig were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape cursed at the fat lump that nearly landed on him only to smell the blood and see the man covered with it.

Cursing once again Severus quickly made his way up the steps to the brats room to his horror the room was smeared with blood a pool of wet blood showed him that, that was wear the boy way before the incident.

Severus quickly collected all the blood he could for later before leaving and calling the Order.

His master wont like this at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An Absol walked through the woods uncaring of the forest pok'emons curiosity, ignoring the little ones scrambiling up to him chittering away questions and following behind trying to copy his grace.

Absol didn't mind they were young ones after all.

Absol continued toward the nearby lake for a drink, when he arrived a bright light filled the clearning and a young white Hoothoot was seen fluttering around a human.

Absols nose twitched and his eyes widened the human was covered in blood!

Absol gave a surprised jolt at the thought before going in to help.

The teen was very injured the bruses were black, cuts littered the kids body, and when Absol moved the teens arm, it clicked... alot.

Broken bones, not good.

Absol looked to the white Hoothoot _"What happen to the kid?"_

The Hoothoot gave a slight flinch and stared at him for a moment before answering _"H-He was beaten again, his family did this to him, he was weaken from hunger and couldn't fight off the fat one any more"_ the Hoothoot said tears shining in her eyes _I- I couldn't do anything to help him, oh Hatchling im sorry i couldn't do more!" _the Hoothoot cryed out clearly upset.

Absol was shocked the teen was put into this condition from his family? He shook his head before moving forward to the teen.

_"Alright that's enough, lets get him somewhere safe so we came heal him, got it?"_ Absol said ducking his head under the teen and with help from the Hoothoot got the kid onto his back before taking off to his chosen den.

Absol placed the kid onto the leafy beding that made up his bed, and turned to the Hoothoot that was picking at the silver braclet around the teens wrist.

_"What is it?"_ Absol asked curious, the Hoothoot got the braclet off and sat it down before pecking at it again, then it changed shocking Absol into jumping back, _"What is that!"_ Absol growled baring his fangs.

The Hoothoot pecked at the latch until it opened and gave a victorious hoot before diving into the open wooden thing.

Absol causesly went over to the thing and looked inside, only for the young Owl pok'emon to pop back out with a black bag that had a blue cross on it.

_"These will help my master, he brewed them himself so he could heal after the beatings" _Hedwig said pulling the string on the top of the bag and it fell open, a small container with what looked like salt inside fell out, Hedwig picked it up and turned the top via the owl friendly top, before shoving it under Harrys nose.

After a few moments Harry jolted awake and gave a yelp of pain.

Harry opened his eyes to see a white blurr that gave a strange hoot, which he took as Hedwig.

"Hedwig?" _Hoot_ "How bad is it?" Hedwig went out of view and came flying back with his emergency kit "That bad?" _Hoot_ "Right give me a second" Harry fought his way toi sit up before taking a breather.

Hedwig fluttered about as Harry groaned and started to heal himself, Hedwig had given him his spare wand (Elder wood with Basilisk fang dipped in Phoenix tears, and a thestial tail hair wrapped around it) it worked just as well as or better than his Holly wand, A diagnostic spell later Harry was cursing in Parseltounge, French, Ancient Egyptian/Mayan, and Japanese.

Vernon really did a number on him this time, Harry sighed and started to heal himself, like usual, taking potions with the spell, alining his bones, mending them, blood replenishing potions, Skeli-grow, Fever reducer, Nutra potions, and essance of dittany.

Harry applide everything under the scrutinising gaze of Absol and worried looks of Hedwig.

When finished Harry turned to Hedwig, "Alright Hedwig, all I need now is rest, a few days should see me up again okay?" Harry said laying back after placing everything back where it belonged but kept his trunk out and open, his wand was in easy reach, Harry was wuickly asleep once his fatefull owl gave an understanding hoot.

Absol turned to the worried hoothoot and demanded answers.

And so the owl pok'emon answered, telling the Absol everything she knew about what happened and about her, her master, and the world they came from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed and things started to change, the Hoothoot had explained everything she could about the world they came from, and Absol explained his world, then when the den was attacked by some angry Rattata, One was able to get passed the owl and bit a feverish Harry, which infuriated Hedwig into learning about her 'hoothoot' powers Hypnosis, Peck, confusion, and Headbutt.

Hedwig phyciced the rats out of the den with a mighty shreek.

This prompted Absol to start teaching Hedwig to battle pok'emon style, which also got Hedwig to need to help Harry learn about the 'pok'emon' world.

SO after Hedwig got some control of her abilities she went to the nearby villege and hypnotised a wealthy looking man into buying some things for Harry books, clothes, and other items Hedwig knew her Harry would like or need.

Hedwig even got the man to place a wallet into one of the bags, that was full of money for later, before Hedwig grabbed the heavy bags and took off back to the den.

Hedwig deffinatly looked after her Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Harry was finally able to move around he had read all the books Hedwig had... aquired... for him, Harry had aslo met Absol and show his thanks to the white and black pok'emon by giving him some of his own hand made pre-made food from his special trunk, which the pok'emon devowered after the first taste.

Harry learned about the 'pok'emon' world with a resigned sigh, why did everything happen to him? well atleast he could be himself here, no image to keep up, and no one to call him on it either.

Harry learned that he was in the Kanto region, in between Pallet town and Viridian city, Absol was quite the helper, in telling him all he needed to know about the surrounding area and the people he knew that could help him while in that world.

And wasn't it strange to be able to talk with 'pok'emon' it appeared on a deeper and stronger diagnostic charm, apparently when he arrived his magic broke threw the bonds and charms that Dumbledore placed on his mind and magic, any gifts he had wouldn't appear before the accident, Harry would never have been able to know that he got the metamorphagus ability or the beastspeak, or that his parseltounge came from his bloodline not Tom Riddle, he had gotten the Parseltoung ability from a greek family that had married into his moms family at one point, which make his moms family squibs.

Harry sighed and continued his excersises, his legs were broken by Vernon rather badly and while healed they were weak.

Another week saw Harry, Hedwig, and Absol packed up and leaving the den, the three had decided to head to Pallet town to continue healing by humans, Absol had declaired that Harry and Hedwig would need him, and came along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry reluctantly caught the two in pok'eballs before releasing them, Hedwig perched on his shoulder but ready to move if it proved to get in the way of his cruches and Absol walked next to him.

"How was it?" Harry asked the two petting Hedwigs chest feathers.

Hedwig answered him _"It was fine owlet, strange but fine"_.

_"Smae here, strange but fine"_ Absol said before nudging his thigh _"Lets get going, this place can be dangerous at night if your not careful"_ Absol said the walked ahead abit keeping his red eyes open for danger.

Harry chuckled the two where such mother hens and worry worts.

It took two days to get to Pallet town because of the cruches and his legs, along with the forest pok'emon, a flock pok'emon known as Spearow had taken to following him after he help one of their own and feeding them his food, the flock had taken to him quickly after showing he didn't mind sharing his food.

Finally arriving near Pallet town Harry was met with the sight of a young boy pleading with a yellow mouse that sat in a tree ignoring the kid.

"Excuse me" Harry asked startling the boy and pok'emon.

the kid spun around "What!? oh! uhh hello, what are you doing here?" the kid asked looking flustered and embarassed.

Harry gave a soft smile "My name is Hadrian Black, im looking for Pallet town, do you know if its close by?" he said tilting his head.

The boy gave a small nodd "My name is Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu, nice to meet you Hadrian, Pallet town is right through there, I can lead you if you need me too" Ash said though he looked reluctant to head back to town.

Hadrian nodded "If you wouldn't mind, im sorry for the inconveniance" Harry said before a growl was heard, Ash apparently hadn't eaten anything yet "How about we sit down for a meal before we go, I haven't eaten anything yet today" he said and Ash nodded.

Harry walked over and sat down under the tree Hedwig had flown up to sit above thier heads, Harry placed his crutches down next to him before pulling off his messanger bag.

Inside was expanded and magically connected to his trunk which was back in its braclet form on his wrist.

Harry pulled out some food from his bag and handed a plate to Ash, and sat the rest on the ground and beconed Absol from the tree line, "Woah whats that pok'emon?" Ash said and started to search his pockets before bringing out a red Pok'edex, which didn't have any information on Absol "What how come it doesn't have anything?" Ash gave a confused sound.

Absol made his way to Harry and sat down after eyeing Pikachu for a moment.

Harry handed out the food before getting up with an extra bowl and levitating it to the pikachu, "Here Pikachu, something for you" Harry got the bowl onto the branch before sitting back down, Hedwig joined Absol in eating and Harry could hear the mouse pok'emon munching away at the spicy meal.

"Thank you Hadrian" Ash said and Harry smiled again before eating his fill.

A Rattata made itself known approching from the side Ash saw it and eagerly had his pok'edex scan it, the boy was amusing.

Then he tried to catch it, Pikachu didn't even look up from his food or bother with the kid.

So he got frustraited, "Ash" Harry called getting him to look at him, "Calm down for a moment getting frustraited and angry will not help"

"But what am I suppose to do? Pikachu won't listen to me, how am I suppose to become a pok'emon master if I can't even get my pok'emon to listen!" Ash said sadly and frustraited watching the fleeing Rattata.

Harry sighed and tugged the kid back to sitting down and pushed a tea cup into his hands, "First off you calm down" Harry jestared to the cup and Ash gave it a sip.

"Second how long have you had your Pikachu?" Harry asked drinking some of his own tea.

"A couple of hours at the most why? Does that matter?" Ash said confused.

Harry nodded, "Yes it does, some pok'emon don't like people right away Ash, it takes time for a pok'emon to bond with a human enough to listen to them" Harry said it was the same concept with animals in his world especially animals that had been abused or hurt by humans.

Harry peeked up at the pikachu and saw it was now watching him inreturn, Harry smiled " could you please push the bowl over the side if your down, ill catch it" he asked patiently.

Pikachu hesitated and scowled before streching and turning nocking the bowl over uncaringly, Harry caught it before it hit anything.

"Thank you Pikachu" Harry said before placing the empty bowl back into his bag.

Ash gave the mouse Pok'emon a longing look before tuening back to his cup thinking, Harry gathered all his dishes into his bag before stumbling to stand and Absol handed him his cruches, Harry sent him a thankful nodd.

"Come on lets get to Pallet town I need to see a Professor Oak" Harry said placing his bag over his shoulder, Hedwig claimed one side and surprising Pikachu did the other.

Harry shared a look with Ash getting a sad look from the kid Harry smiled and gestered to lead on, Absol walking beside them as look out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we are Hadrian, this is Professor Oaks lab" Ash siad at the bottom of the stairs to a large house with a windmeil to the side, Harry smile again before Ash grined and started up the stairs, Harry slowly following him.

Hedwig flew ahead and pearched on Ash as the kid nocked on the door, and rang the door bell, Harry shook his head and glanced at Pikachu "Quite impatient isn't he?" Harry asked and Pikachu nodded.

"Pacteince Ash Pactience! if he is as old as i was told he might have some problems getting around!" Harry said half way up the stairs.

Ash gave a sheepish look before nodding and stepped to the side to wait fidgiting in place.

The door opened as Harry got to the top of the stairs, "Oh my whats this?" Oak looked at Ash confused before looking at him and got a look of recongition across his face, the man reconised him? How? Harry waved the thought away and smiled.

"Hello you are Professor Oak correct? My name is Hadrian Black sir and I was told you might be able to help me" Harry said and Ash gave the Professor a nod.

"Yes im Professor Oak please come it" the professor waved them in pulling the door open further, as they passed Pikachu gave some sparks off and growled at the man, and he backed away a bit.

Harry petted the mouses side soothingly "Its alright Pikachu I dout he would hurt you" Harry said softly to the mouse.

The professor led the group to the living room to sit comfortably, Harry sat down with a releived sigh his legs hurt trying to keep up with Ash who wanted to rush only to be pulled back by Hedwig or Absol would catch up and get in front of the kid showing him the stumbling Harry and got the kid embarassed.

Ash was a good kid he just needed to slow down abit.

"Ash what are you doing back here? you were off at a running gate earlier with Pikachu, What happened son?" Oak asked confused looking aver the group, Pikachu had jumped to sit next to him on the couch, Absol was next to the couch and Hedwig had peached herself on the back.

"Im sorry Professor im at fault, I had asked Ash to show me here when I came across him" Harry said bowing his head slightly to the man.

Oak sighed and scratched his head, "What can I do for you then young man?" Oak sat down on the couch across from him ready to listen.

Harry tilted his head for a second to think of a way to say this, "Well Professor Oak do you believe in Magic?..." And so Harry explained the best he could even showing the two males some magic such as turning the table into a dog and watching it run around before turning it back, and even going so far as to conjure his Potronis.

Prongs looked around before snapping to look at the old man whose hand went straight through its side from where he tried to pet him.

"Prongs here is made of feeling" Harry explained after sniggering at the old mans yelp of shock "Feeling?" Oak asked, Ash decided he wanted to try and fell right through he Stags form.

Harry nodded "Yes sir you let your happiest memory or image fill you up then cast the spell, for example I used an image of my parent and godfathers flying with me for this one" Harry waved his hand towards Prongs.

Prongs started to prance around the room stopping only to 'sniff' at something.

Oak watched this all with an amazed grin, he was clearly excited by it.

"That's amazing! What is it? What kind of pok'emon is it!" Ash chirped before chasing after the prancing stag, only to fall through it when he caught up.

Harry laught "Its an animal from my world know as a deer, this one is a male know as a Stag or Buck, the female is called a Doe, there are many kinds of Deer in my world just as there are many kinds of animals, such as wolves, rabbits, dogs, cats, fish, crabs, sharks, tigers, horses, zebra, and so on" Harry explained before looking at Hedwig "Hedwig here was a Snowy Owl herself" Hedwig puffed up her chest proudly and Harry smiled at her.

"She was one of your animals? Can you tell me what they all look like, oh this is so fasinating!" Oak said smiling and getting out a notebook, looking happy.

Harry laughed again and took off his braclet "I can do you one better Professor, you see professor I have a habbit of collecting books both magical and mundane, i've bought and read more books than even my friend Hermione and she calls a large child sized tomes 'light reading'" Harry snickered at his horrified/shocked looks.

Harry quickly transfigured his trunk to normal and digs into it for a minute before taking out a small book soully on Owls and another of Deer, before handing them over, i've got alot of small books like these that are specific to an animal speciese, they are speciallty books that I collect, i've also got a collection of magical creature books, in the Magical section of my library trunk" Harry said with a smile, the Professor was salvating at the books and Harry waved his wand and doubles of the books popped into exsistance falling onto the mans lap, Harry quickly placed the originals in the back into his trunck.

"Before you ask that was a copying charm, it can't be used on Magical books for obvious reasons" Harry said quickly at seeing the glint in the mans eyes, which quickly deflated at his words.

Oak had started on the books and Harry was sure it would take awhile before he was out of research mode.

So Harry called Ash back and let Prongs go explore as he whats, it was near dinner time as it was so Harry hobbled up and wondered into the kitchen, Pikachu hopped up onto the dinning room table and sat down, so Harry gave him an apple, Hedwig joined Pikachu and started to talk, Absol and Ash followed him sitting down at the table as well, while Absol circled the area before laying against the wall where he could watch Harry.

Harry smiled at the Dark pok'emon, before tying his mid-back shaggy hair into a low pony tail and started to pull out ingrediants to make some bangers and mash (Mashed potatoes and sausages), Beef pot pie and happily started the process for some delished Apple pie.

Half way threw perparing the meal Professor Oak floated in, with his nose leading the way and ended up hitting the table Ash was sitting at.

Ash laught at the older man as he grumpled and sat down, Hedwig and Pikachu moved away, though the mouse sparked some at the man.

Harry soon finished and moved the plates to the table while the apple pie was cooling on the counter.

Harry then placed three bowls with several cut up fruit and berries in front of the two pok'emon and Hedwig, Hedwig hooted happily while Pikachu and Absol dived in, Harry saw the mouse pok'emon give a look at the food and got up.

Once he retuned Oak and Ash saw he had a bottle of Ketchup, he took Pikachus bowl and squirted some into it before replacing it, "Here try this Pikachu i can add more if you like it" Harry said as he sat down.

Pikachu nibbled on the treat then went all sparkily eyed before eating the rest once the ketchup was gone he gave Harry the most pathetic look he could give, watery eyes, trembling lip, whimpering and all.

Harry laught and scratched the mouses head, before picking up the bottle again, as he pored more onto the fruit he asked "So you like it Pikachu?" Harry chuckled when he got a nodded and a 'Chaaa' in return.

Ash watched on in sadness as Pikachu and Hadrian bonded, Hadrian gave him a look and he picked up his fork again, even if he was becoming less and less hungry.

"Ash you'll get your chance to bond in time, you only need pacience, okay?" Harry said before starting to eat his meal.

Soon talk started after dinner and while waiting for the pie to cool.

"So you took classes in a giant castle" Ash asked shocked while Harry nodded.

"That's right it was Hogwarts it was built nearly 1000 years ago somewhere in the 900s, by its founders Salizar Slytherin, Godric Gryffendor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff, the four founders were the ones to teach several generations and the founders created houses within the school, called Gryffendor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw, first years are sorted into the houses on their first night there before the welcoming feast" Hadrian replied before adding "I have my copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' if you want to read it" Harry chuckled at the eager look Oak gave him.

Ash yawned tiredly, it was dark out already and it had started to rain as well, Harry had always liked the rain.

"Ash maybe its bed time for you" Harry said smiling and getting up, "Professor Oak would you mind if we camped out in you living room?" he asked and getting a nod.

"Come on Ash bed time" Harry said getting an 'Aww' in return, Harry quickly transfigured the couches into two beds and conjured some sheets as well two Ashs awe and Oaks surprise.

Oak and Ash patted the beds before throwing themselves onto them Ash laughed, Oak grinned and Harry signed with a smile, "Come on bed time!" Harry said pulling the two off and handing Ash his pjs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two days Harry helped Ash bond with Pikachu and learn a few things himself, Harry also helped Ash catch a few pok'emon, one was a water type known as Seel, it had swam by on the beach near Pallet town, the next was a Growlithe, it had been causing trouble at professor Oaks ranch, so now Ash has Pikachu, Seel, and Growlithe to start this journey.

Soon the two were setting off for real this time and with no problems from Pikachu or his pok'emon at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
